Bruised
by fluteskickbrass
Summary: Elliot finds and gives comfort in the arms of a battered wife when Olivia goes undercover. E/OriginalCharacter, emotional EO, Olivia/Porter Teaser for sequel is up! IDEAS ARE NEEDED AND GREATLY APPRECIATED!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Miss me yet? (****lol****, I know, I haven't been gone for more than a few days, if that)**

**Here's my new story. It's Elliot****my Original Character) ****Anabella**** centric, but EO shippers relax, although El and Ana love each other, there's a sequel plotline already written and finished… I just need to write the thing… and this thing… this one comes first. **

**This will be a DARK-****er****story,**** it involves beatings, loss, and death. But it also has its good parts like family and love!! defending herself. So, yea! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I should go all trophy ****wife**** on Dick Wolf's ass… maybe **_**then**_** I'd own them… **

_2:28 am Overton Residence, Queens, New York_

Anabella Overton woke with a start. She could hear crashing and low grumbles coming from the house.

She got up and grabbed her thread-bare robe, pulling it over her shoulders. "Jason?" she called out.

A dark form stumbled into the hallway she was in, slamming into the wall. _He's drunk again,_ she told herself. "Alright, c'mon. Let's get you cleaned up." She pulled her husband's arm over her shoulders and helped him to the bathroom.

She was used to this scene. She shouldn't have been, she was only 26, but she was getting used to the fact that her husband would go out with his boys and drink himself into a stupor.

She got him cleaned up and got him into bed. She lay down next to him, keeping her distance. "Jason, c'mon, just go to sleep," she said, tiredly when she felt his arm snake around her waste and drag her close to his body.

"Babe, you're my wife. This is my right as a husband. It's why I put up with your crappy cooking," he slurred, rubbing against her.

_He has a point, I am his wife,_ she thought reluctantly. She knew she wasn't going to get anything out of this so she just lay there and waited until her was done.

After he passed out, she got up and walked to the bathroom. She leaned against the door and started to cry, sliding down and hugging her knees.

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, she was jolted awake by the door as it gave way to Jason's fist. "ANA! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!"

She was scared, but she knew that if she didn't do as he said, he would break the door down, and they couldn't afford to replace another one. She exhaled a breath, trying to gain courage and opened the door. Before she had the door all the way open, he kicked it open all the way, knocking her down. "Stupid BITCH! You're not locking any doors in MY HOUSE!" he yelled. He pulled back a fist. She braced herself for the pain, but it didn't help.

His fist landed with a sickening crunch onto her left cheekbone.

She tried to cry out, but he hit her again, causing stars to explode in her eyes. He stood up and kicked her, his foot connecting with her arm.

She heard a snap.

Drunken-rage Jason, she worried, but she didn't fear for her life, his was drunk and sloppy with his movements; sober-rage Jason could kill her, but normally had enough of his wits about him to restrain himself . It was Hangover-rage Jason that scared her the most. This was the monster that was beating her.

She finally managed a strangled cry as he pulled her up and back handed her, sending her flying into the wall. She slumped against the wall, unconsciousness finally enveloping her in its merciful arms.

_Java Jake's Coffee Shop 10:07 am_

Elliot and Olivia were waiting in line for the squad's coffee order when a young woman with long, silky black hair and piercing blue eyes came in. It wasn't her beauty that caused Elliot to look over, but the nasty bruises she had on her face.

"Liv… look, end of the line, black hair, just came in," he nudged her, indicating towards the battered woman.

Olivia's eyes went wide when she took in the damaged face. "God, El-"

He walked over to the aching lady and stood behind her in line. He pretended to be looking at the menu and 'accidentally' notice her injuries. "Ouch!" he said to her.

"Yea, it was… it was one crazy game of touch-football," Ana lied through her teeth and the handsome coffee drinker. She didn't like going out in public right after a beating, but Jason insisted that her coffee tasted like shit and demanded that she go and get some for him.

"_Touch_-football? You look a bit more worse for wear than even a 'crazy game of touch-football' could do to you."

"Yea, well… you know how it gets…" she trailed off, fiddling with the wedding ring Jason had given her, turning it so the diamond, _More like cheap cubic __zirconia__, at best_, she thought to herself, was hidden under her hand.

Not that Elliot didn't notice the action.

"Was you husband… uh… playing?" he asked, trying to keep up her story, but still get her to talk to him, without frightening her off.

"He… was the captain of the other team. They won. Go figure." She shrugged and moved up as the line progressed.

Elliot's blood boiled. He hated it when husbands beat on their wives."By the looks of it, your _team_ got beaten pretty good."

She inhaled shakily. "It was basically a knock-down, drag-out, kick the shit out of them… game… we had our asses handed to us."

He couldn't stand it anymore. "Miss, I'm sorry, I'm a police officer with the Special Victims Unit. I need to know, did your husband do this to you?"

She started when he said 'police'. "Wh…? Ye… No… no he didn't… I told you it was a touch-football game gone awry." He knew she was lying. She knew _he_ knew she was lying. She was just too scared of what Jason might do to her if she went to the police.

Elliot could tell she wasn't ready to talk about it, so he pulled out one of his business cards and a pen. "My name is Elliot Stabler. This is my business card, I'm going to write my cell and home numbers on the back along with my home address. If this 'football' game happens again, I don't want you to hesitate to call me or find me, okay?" He wrote down his information as she picked up her order, and held the card out to her. She looked at it as if it might bite her, but reluctantly went to grab it with her free hand.

Her wince of pain at moving her arm didn't slip past his detective's-eyes. "What's your name?"

"Anabella, Ana for short."

"Ana, please, let me take you to the hospital, your arm needs to be looked at," he pleaded with her.

"No, no, I couldn't I have to get this coffee to my husband, he's waiting for me."

He tried, but she kept brushing him off. Finally, he just gave up. "Fine, just… don't lose that card, okay?"

She nodded and slipped it in her coat pocket. Then she turned the corner and was out of his sight.

"El?" Olivia had come up beside him.

"Her arm is broken and her husband is beating her. She just won't talk about it, and she wouldn't let me take her to the hospital. She just said that she had to get the coffee to her husband… like she deserved it or something," he fumed.

"Hey, at least you tried, right? I saw you give her your card, you did your best. She'll come around," she said reassuringly. "C'mon, this coffee is getting cold, and we all know how pissed Fin gets if his coffee isn't scalding."

_One week later, Overton's Residence_

Ana's hand trembled as she held the equivalent to her death sentence. _Positive._ How could she bring a child up in this environment? She could handle getting beaten, but she just couldn't inflict that kind of pain on an innocent child.

As she stared at the cardboard in her shaking hands, her 'loving' husband came home. "ANABELLE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

She set her jaw. She grabbed her coat and what little money she had, and headed for the exit. "ANA! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" he hollered, finding her.

"I'm leaving, Jason. I can't take this anymore." She made to leave, but he grabbed her injured arm in an iron vice. Jason, please, no. Just let me go," she pleaded.

He back handed her and threw her to the ground. "You wanna fucking LEAVE?! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I'm YOUR FUCKING HUSBAND! I OWN YOU!" He made to kick her in the stomach, but she screamed and brought her knees up, protecting the young life in her belly.

"NO! JASON!! I'M PREGNANT! DON'T HURT MY BABY! PLEASE!" He seemed to weigh the pros and cons of kicking her. For a moment, she thought the pros had won out and he actually was going to kick her. But when he pulled his leg back and brought it down, he adjusted the angle of his kick so his booted foot barely grazed her face.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath. He knelt down and pulled her up roughly. "WHO HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING WITH? HUH? CUZ THAT SURE AS HELL AIN'T MY KID IN THERE!" he yelled shaking her.

"NO ONE! IT'S YOUR'S DAMMIT! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!!" she cried out.

"Oh, yea? How could it be my kid? Huh? When was the last time I fucked you? Cuz it sure as hell wasn't anytime recently!" He punched her in the face sending her sprawling to the floor.

She raised herself weakly using her one good arm. "You don't remember? God! JASON! You've had sex with me three times a week since you lost your job and started to find happiness at the bottom of a bottle!"

His face darkened, and she feared for her safety. "Get. Out." He pointed to the door, his entire body shaking with barely controlled anger. He was clearly about to lose it. She got up as quick as she could and made a run for it.

_12:37 am Elliot Stabler's Apartment New York, New York _

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Elliot told the person knocking on his door incessantly. He turned on a light in the living room and went to open the door. He stopped. "Ana?"

She had new bruises on her face and she was crying. "I- I didn't know where else to go…" she said, trying to contain herself in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope everyone likes it so far! (OMG: HEHEHE!!! Dane Cook fans: a car alarm just went off outside… lol I stood up and sang.) … anyways… Enjoy! (and if there's something I can do to make it better, let me know… cuz I don't want my name on a POS! lol)**

**Disclaimer: Ana is my slave… the rest of them were too expensive for my non-existent salary.**

_12:37 am Elliot Stabler's Apartment New York, New York_

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Elliot told the person knocking on his door incessantly. He turned on a light in the living room and went to open the door. He stopped. "Ana?"

She had new bruises on her face and she was crying. "I- I didn't know where else to go…" she said, trying to contain herself in front of him.

He stepped aside for her to come in. "Ana, what happened?"

"I can't do it, Mr. Stabler! God, he almost kicked me, and I knew I had to go! I couldn't bring a kid up in his house!" she sobbed.

"Woah, woah, woah… first off, my name is Elliot, secondly, calm down and tell me what happened," he grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and handed it to her once she collapsed into a chair at his kitchen table.

She took the bottle from him and set it in front of her. She tried to keep her sobs in and had been doing well up until then, but she finally just collapsed.

Elliot sat next to her. "It's okay, Ana, just let it all out. You can tell me when you're ready. Give me a minute, okay, I'll be right back."

He got up and went to the spare room that his kids slept in. It was a week day, so they were with Kathy. Elliot stripped the bed and changed the sheets. He then went into his room and grabbed an extra pair of sweatpants and a over sized t-shirt and placed it on the spare bed along with some fresh towels. There was no way he was letting her go back to her husband, and he didn't want her to spend the night alone.

He went back to the kitchen to find that Ana had regained some of her composure. She had stopped sobbing in exchange for hiccupping. She just stared at the unopened water bottle hiccupping every few seconds.

"Ana?" he called softly, announcing his presence. She jumped and looked at him. "Ana, it's okay. Listen, I made up the spare bedroom for you and laid out something a bit more comfortable for you to sleep in."

She looked at him not used to this kind of compassion. "I don't want to be a problem… I can just go back home, or find a motel or something…" she said quietly.

"You are NOT going back to that man, Ana. Now, why don't you tell me what happened?"

She hiccupped and then took a fortifying breath. "I'm pregnant. I just found out a few hic hours ago… Jason came home just as I had decided that I was leaving him… he started to beat hic me saying that he owned me… hic… he was going to kick me in the stomach when I begged him not to because I was preghicnant… he almost did anyways… then he hic accused me of hic cheating… he completely forgot that he had sex with me hic almost every time he came home drunk after he hic lost his job… I just couldn't bring up a hic child in that environment… hic I'm not even sure I could bring one up in _any_ environ hic ment," she told him brokenly.

Elliot rubbed her back, comforting her as she told him about the man who put a ring on her finger and bruises on her body.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I'm sorry you had to go through that. But I'm not letting you go to some motel or back to that monster. I don't want you to be alone tonight, okay? It's not a problem, I have an extra bed for when my kids are here," he told her cutting off her protests.

She nodded and leaned into his comforting touch. "Thank you Mr. S-… Elliot."

He helped her up. "C'mon, I'll show you where everything is. Did you ever get that arm checked out?" he asked her remembering the coffee shop.

She looked down and shook her head. "I'll take you there tomorrow. Don't try to avoid it," he insisted.

He got her settled in and made sure that she was comfortable and then made his away to his own bed.

_2:01 am Olivia Benson's Apartment_

_Buzzzzzz… buzzzzzz… buzzzzz… buzz-_

Olivia picked up her phone, "Benson," she answered not even bothering to open her eyes. Whoever was calling was from the office. No one else would call at this time.

"Liv, remember the woman from the coffee shop about a week ago?"

"El…" she was going to berate him for waking her up just because he couldn't stop worrying about the poor woman, but there was something in his voice. "Yea… I remember her."

"She showed up at my door a few hours ago. Liv… she's been beaten again, and she just found out she's pregnant."

Olivia sat up and squinted at the clock. _Shit._ "Do you want me to come over?"

"No… I think I got everything covered… but I'm bringing her to the hospital in the morning to get her arm checked out. She still hasn't done that. I'm just letting you know that I won't be in until later. She's sleeping in the kids' room tonight."

"Mmkay, I'll let Cragen know." There was a pause. "Hey, El?"

"Yea?"

"You're a good guy. I'm glad she's with you and not alone at some motel or whatever."

_My thoughts exactly_. "Thanks, Liv. I'm sure you would have done the same."

She snorted. "Sure. We'll go with that. G'night, Stabler."

"Night, Benson."

They hung up and Olivia flopped back into the pillows and stared at the ceiling. _I hope she didn't leave too late. Elliot is great, but battered women think they deserve it… it's Elliot… she'll be fine. I'm sure._ With that, she turned on her side and went back to sleep.

_4:47 am Elliot's Apartment_

He woke from a fitful sleep. There were muffled sobs coming from the spare bedroom and for a moment, he forgot that the kids were with Kathy.

He got up and walked to the room. "Honey, what's the matter?" he asked, barely opening his eyes enough to see where he was going.

"Honey?" an unfamiliar voice floated through the darkness. "Elliot?"

"Huh?" He shook his head, trying to clear the sleep from it. _Oh, right… Ana_.

"Sorry, thought you were my kid for a moment," he explained, giving a slight chuckle. "What's up?"

She sniffled and shrugged. "Nothing, just a nightmare, I guess."

He sat down next to her on the bed. "You wanna tell me about it?"

She shook her head and leaned into him, looking for comfort.

"Okay," he said, putting his arms around her, one stroking her hair. "Do you want some company?"

Silently she nodded.

"Let's go into my room, there's some more space," he suggested. The two got up and made their way into Elliot's room. He pulled back the covers and motioned for her to get in. She slid over to the far side so he could get in. He brought her close to him again and put her head on his chest.

She sighed, content for the first time in a long time, if only for a moment.

"It's okay, try to sleep," he told her. He rubbed her back, trying to remember what to do from the days when his kids would come to him after a nightmare.

He looked down at her face. Sleep had already taken her away and she looked so peaceful. Except for the nasty bruises marring what he figured was a beautiful face. His blood boiled at the thought of someone doing this to her. He wasn't sure why, but he had become strangely protective of this woman in such a short amount of time.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head lightly. "Sleep well, Ana."

**AN: Please review!!! More will be up soon, I promise. I'm going home this weekend, but I'm not leaving for a few hours, so I'll try to get some more up here before I leave. I'm pretty busy this weekend though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry that last chapter kinda sucked… I just realized that next to nothing happened, except Ana told Elliot about… well everything… or at least the important stuff… I dunno…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Can I have them though!?! Looks excited "No." face falls and bottom lip quivers "meanie"**

After only a few hours of sleep, Elliot woke up next to a warm body snuggled under his arm.

"Ana? Ana, wake up, I'm taking you to the hospital, as soon as we're ready," he said, nudging her gently.

She grumbled, not wanting to leave his warmth. "Can't I just stay here?" she asked, getting out of bed anyways.

"Sure, but first: hospital."

She forced herself to get up, even though her body protested. "Ow," she stated simply. Her body felt like a MACK truck ran over it… 16 times…

Elliot looked at her worriedly. "Don't worry, I'm just a little sore." _That was the understatement of the century._

"Well, I'll get you to the hospital, maybe a doctor can give you a prescription for it or something," he suggested.

They got ready and made their way to the hospital. The ride was relatively silent except for Ana yelling at the slower moving vehicles.

"MOVE IT FUCKER!" she yelled at an idiot on his cell.

Elliot looked at her. She smiled and shrugged. "It's how I release anger. They can't hear me, so what's the problem, if it makes me feel better?"

He laughed and shook his head. He had a feeling that she was going to be full of surprises.

"Whatever floats your boat." _As long as you don't take it out on other people's __faces, you're alright in my book,_ he added silently.

They sat in the waiting room… waiting… they both decided that the cheesy morning talk show was incredibly interesting, so they watched in silence. It was a commercial for a law firm in the area that had Ana breaking the silence.

"I have a law degree… Jason just never let me get a job. I married him right after I graduated, and he wanted me at home," she said, causing him to look at her.

"A law degree? Wow. Impressive."

"Yea, I s'pose I should find a job, now that I left him, but I don't know where to start," she told him.

"What kind of law did you study?"

"I wanted to be a prosecutor, fight for the victims and whatnot."

Elliot thought for a moment. "That's what I do, too. Listen, I have a few friends in the DA's office, I can make a call, if you want," he offered.

"Maybe, I don't know. I mean, I have a baby on the way. Who is going to hire a pregnant lady only to have her go on maternity leave 5 months later?" she asked.

"Five months?"

"I figured maternity leave is about 8 months in. I'm about 3 months pregnant," she explained.

"Ana Overton?" a nurse asked the waiting area. Elliot saw Ana's wince at the sound of her last name. Of _his_ last name.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he offered.

"Would you? I don't like hospitals." She was glad he asked, she didn't want to, but she didn't want to be alone right now.

He nodded.

2 hours later

The doctor pushed into the room. "Well, Ana, those stairs you fell down really kicked your ass. Your arm is broken and a few of your ribs are bruised, but the baby is fine, happy and healthy. You got lucky, but I suggest you don't go near any… stairs…" the doctor told her seeing right through her faulty cover story. "Sir, may I speak with you in the hall while Ana puts her clothes back on?"

Elliot nodded. "Be right back," he told her, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Sir, are you beating your wife?" the doctor asked point-blank.

Elliot was taken aback by his forwardness. "She's not my wife. I met her a week ago at a coffee shop."

The doctor didn't look like he believed him. Elliot rolled his eyes. "I'm a cop! I saw that she had been beaten up and went to talk to her about it. She said it was a 'crazy touch-football game'. I gave her my card. She showed up at my door last night in hysterics. I brought her in to make sure her husband didn't do any permanent damage! End of story."

"I see… You did the right thing, officer, I apologize for jumping to conclusions."

The door behind them opened and Ana stepped out. The doctor had a nurse escort the pair to where she could get a cast put on.

They were on the way back to his place when his phone started ringing. "Stabler."

"Elliot, we need you at the station, we got a case."

"Be there in a minute, Liv." He hung up the phone. "Ana, do you mind if I take you to work? We just got a case and they need me there."

She had nothing better to do besides think about where she went wrong in her life. "Sure."

"Thanks. This way, you get to meet one of the best ADAs I've worked with. And trust me, there's been quite a few."

Ana smiled softly. She was slightly worried about meeting someone how may or may not help her get a job, especially the way she looked.

They got to the station house and walked into the bullpen.

"Elliot, he did it again…" Olivia told him. She noticed he wasn't alone and recognized the woman from the coffee shop. "Hi, Ana, I'm Olivia," she said, offering her hand.

Ana took the brunette's hand with her uninjured one and shook it. "You were at the coffee shop," she said vaguely remembering where she had seen that face.

"Yea, Elliot is my partner. I'm glad that you went to see him."

"You don't look surprised to see me."

"Elliot called me last night and told me why he was going to be late. I told him not to worry about it cuz I can handle myself, but we're trying to catch this one guy, but he's slippery. I needed him here," Olivia said in a way of apologizing.

Ana watched as the squad tried to figure out what was going through the perp's mind when her raped, beat, then killed the women. There were no fluids or hairs or anything to tie anyone to the crimes. None of the victims were connected by anything besides they lived on the same street: Fifth Avenue, which happened to be an incredibly long street and the victims didn't live anywhere near each other.

Elliot finished recycling ideas that had been offered up countless times before.

He was suggesting that she try to sleep on one of the cots upstairs while he worked when a statuesque red head came in the room. "Casey, what's up?"

"You got anything?" she asked. She looked at Ana and then at Elliot, clearly wondering if the woman standing next to him was a new victim.

"Oh, right, Casey, I want you to meet Ana Overton," Elliot said understanding the look. "Ana, this is ADA Casey Novak," he told her.

"Oh! Pleased to meet you Ms. Novak."

"Call me Casey. If you don't mind me asking, Mrs. Overton, what happened to you?" Casey asked spotting the ring that was still on Ana's finger.

"Oh, no I left my husband last night. Call me Ana. He… ah… well, he…" she trailed off looking to Elliot for a clue as to what she was supposed to say.

"Don't worry about it, Case," he told her, which translated to 'I'll tell you later'. "Ana, why don't you take a nap up in the cribs? It'll help you feel better." He gave Olivia a look that asked her to take Ana upstairs and make sure she was alright. Olivia nodded, knowing what he would silently ask before he even turned around.

She nodded and followed Olivia up the stairs to the cribs.

"Her husband beat her, didn't he?" Casey asked him.

Elliot took a deep breath and let it out before answering. "Yea. He did. She showed up on my doorstep last night…" he proceeded to tell recount what had happened the night before. "Casey, I know it's a lot to ask, but she has a law degree and no job. Is there anything you can do? Her bastard of a husband never let her practice, and she has nowhere to go and no money to get there."

"Well, I don't know what's open, but I can ask around… I have an opening for a personal assistant free, if nothing happens. That's probably the best I can do for her without knowing how good she is. And the pregnancy thing would be an issue for Branch, too."

"But you'll try, right?"

"Yea, I'll see what I can do."

"You're the best, Casey." He gave her a quick hug.

Cragen came out of his office, "Ah, Casey, a moment?"

Upstairs Olivia helped get Ana situated. "So… what's the deal with you and Elliot?" Ana asked out of the blue.

Olivia looked up at her surprised. "N-nothing… why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I kinda noticed that you two knew what the other was thinking before they even said anything," Ana said. _This chick is DAMN intuitive! __I thought I hid my feelings for Elliot fairly well… oops!_

Suddenly, Ana paled. "What is it, honey? Are you alright?"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" She shot out of the cot and rushed into the nearest bathroom just in time to get her head over the bowl.

Olivia had followed close behind her when Ana lurched off the bed. She followed her into the stall and held her hair out of the way and rubbed her back soothingly until she was done.

Ana moved away from the toilet and leaned against the cool metal of the stall. Her brow was soaked and her face was paler than usual. "Congratulations, Olivia, I think you just witnessed my first bout of morning sickness… at 1 in the afternoon," she joked.

Olivia looked at her sympathetically. She got up and came back with a wet piece of paper towel. "Here, if you put it on the back of your neck, it should help," she handed Ana the towel. "And if that was morning sickness, I'm never getting pregnant!" she said, trying to lighten the mood.

Neither of the women noticed Elliot in the doorway. He was on his way to check on the two when is saw Ana bolt into the bathroom with Liv hot on her heels. He couldn't look away as his best friend and partner helped his new friend. _God, Liv is so good with people. She'd make a great mom… Bet she'd look so beautiful pregnant, too. Woah, where did that come from?_ He shook his head to clear his mind. He shouldn't be thinking those thoughts about his partner. But now that they were there, the images would not leave him alone. Liv with a baby bump. She'd be glowing. _Focus, Stabler! She's your partner!_

She seemed to sense his presence and turned. "Elliot?"

"I saw Ana run in here, I wanted to make sure everything was alright. You seem to have it under control though," he said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Just morning sickness, El. With three kids, you'd think you'd know the signs. The main one being a fetus…" Olivia joked. Ana laughed, regaining some color in her cheeks.

"Four kids? Did you stop to eat somewhere in there?" she joked.

It helped to settle Elliot's mind. "Yea, actually, I ate a lot… she wouldn't let me near her for 4 months after each kid… longer after the twins."

Ana laughed, ending on a yawn. "C'mon, you've had a long day, go get some rest," Olivia suggested. "Elliot and I will be downstairs working if you need something, just holler."

She left him to help Ana into bed and made her way downstairs.

Munch greeted her, "Liv, nice outfit, I heard vomit and sweat-stained are all the rage this season."

Olivia looked down and groaned. "Ana just enjoyed the wonder that is morning sickness… right in front of me." She went to her locker and grabbed her extra shirt.

In the cribs, Elliot told her that he talked to Casey. "She said that she probably wouldn't be able to get you a job as a prosecutor right away, but she does need a personal assistant. She doesn't have the time to interview any applicants, she said you were welcome to the job if nothing better came up."

"That's great, thanks Elliot," she said wearily.

"No problem, get some rest." He pulled the blanket up to her chin and left the cribs.

Olivia had changed her shirt by the time he had gotten back downstairs. He gave her a curious look.

"Well, she _had _morning sickness right in front of me!"

He shook his head and laughed. "Thanks, Liv. You were so great with her."

She gave him one of her heart-stopping smiles. "It's my job."

**AN: So… obviously, Elliot and Olivia have feelings for each other, but I have plot-twists in store for you, my silly little monkeys (no IDEA where that came from…). Just like the show, **_**something**_** has to happen that's unexpected. I'm thinking that it's a little slow here, so I'm probably going to jump ahead a few months in the next chapter.**

**Please Review!! Let me know what you think!!! Kthanx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, due to the fact that I was boring myself with the lack of action my fingers were spouting, I'm jumping ahead a few months. Ana took the job as Casey's assistant, Elliot and Olivia are keeping their hands to themselves like the good ****lil**** detectives that they are… uh… Ana has been staying… thinks of who she should stay with… Olivia, they have become good friends… O, ****fuckit****… I'm just going to tell you guys everything in the story anyways… I'll shut up now. **

**Disclaimer: They ain't mine.**

Almost three months later

Things were back to normal in the 1-6. The team had finally caught the man dubbed _"__The Fifth Avenue Rapist_". Casey had made sure he was locked away tightly for a very long time with the help of Ana.

"Elliot, she's a great lawyer, she helped me nail this bastard to the wall!" she exclaimed, thanking Elliot for bringing her such a great find.

Ana was almost 6 months into her pregnancy and very glad that her bruises and arm had healed. Apart from being sick and her random 'pregger-lady' cravings, as Olivia called them, she was really starting to enjoy being pregnant. She had moved in with Olivia, using her futon at night. Elliot offered for her to stay with him, but she didn't want to take up space that his kids would otherwise need.

She was sitting in a diner with Casey, Olivia, and Elliot when a man came in. When she recognized him, her heart skipped a beat as fear gripped it. "Jason," she said, almost inaudibly.

Elliot's head jerked up. "Jason?" he asked. "As in Jason-gunna-get-beaten-to-a-pulp-by-two-detectives-Jason? _That_ Jason?"

She nodded.

Olivia looked around pissed off that some ass-wipe dared to frighten her friend and new roommate and ruin a perfectly amiable dinner with friends. "Which one is he?"

But Ana didn't need to answer, Jason had spotted her. "ANABELLA OVERTON!" he bellowed, his face turning an attractive shade of purple. He was pissed. Elliot and Olivia were already out of the booth striding towards the man. Elliot grabbed one of his forearms while Olivia held the other in a vice-like grip. "C'mon buddy, let's not do this in here," Elliot told him.

"THE FUCK? I AIN'T YOUR BUDDY! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Olivia used her free hand to flash her badge. "Detectives Benson and Stabler. And I'd just like to let you know that you are _very_ lucky that it's not just the two of us, because I'd have your balls in a blender in 2 seconds if you ever go near Ana again," she told him soft enough so only he and Elliot heard.

"Is that a threat, bitch?" he answered almost laughing. They moved the man towards the exit. "YOU ALL HEARD HER! SHE THREATENED ME!" he yelled to the diner.

"I didn't hear anything," Elliot supplied helpfully. He leaned in, "but just so you know, I'd have them in a blender in half a second. Move it, you're not going near her."

They brought him outside and moved away from the glass windows of the diner. They made their way around the building and Elliot shoved him up against the wall. "You don't deserve to be alive, dirtbag. You beat her, you shouldn't even be out on the streets, but Ana wouldn't let me press charges and bring your sorry ass down to the station." He pushed harder as Overton struggled. "And don't you _EVER_ call my partner a bitch; you're not good enough for either of those women, not by far."

He let the man go before he had any credible evidence of police brutality.

Olivia just gave the man a death glare and followed Elliot out of the alley. "Such a pointless piece of shit. A waste of fucking space…" she muttered under her breath.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?" Overton yelled, apparently hearing her.

"Oh, goody! My turn to go off on him! I'm going to enjoy this," Olivia turned towards the bastard who did the unthinkable to his soon to be ex-wife. "You heard me. You're a piece of shit and a waste of fucking space," she spit out at him as she stalked closer to him.

That was what he was waiting for. He reached into his sock and pulled out the pocket knife. Before Olivia knew what was going on, he had her pulled up against his chest, turning her, so her back was against him. He put the knife to her neck. "Sure you still wanna say that?" he asked laughing.

**AN: OH NO! does the shocked oh-****em****-****eff****-gee-****whazgunna****-happen-now? ****face**** Sorry it was short, but it felt right to end it here… that and I need to pack for home… got ****lotsa**** dirty laundry to do! ****Lol**** I'll try to update at least once over the weekend… (****hey****, I was planning on stopping after part 3, but I didn't want to leave you guys on a yawn-fest.) Please review! ****Muchas****gracías**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello, chickadees and chickadudes (if there are any guys actually reading this, I'd be shocked, but just in case…) I feel like an idiot, cuz I came home for the weekend, but I left my power cord for my laptop at my dorm… so I have to conserve battery power. I'll get Olivia out of that mess I left her in earlier… Gotta say, I loved the reactions I got "OH NO! OLIVIA!! YOU GOTTA UPDATE SOON AND GET HER OUT OF THERE!!!" all of them , same thing… all… 2… of them. lol (much love to those 2 though… the rest of you: FOR SHAME!)**

**I know, I know, on with it, Band Geek!**

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously still need this?**

"Sure you still wanna say that?" Olivia felt the blade against her neck and weighed her options, trying to remain calm.

"Olivia!" Elliot shouted. "Let her go!" _Shit! Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!!! FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! _

While Elliot was having a spazz-attack, Olivia was using preparing to put her women's defense classes to use.

"You lousy, no good, dirty-rotten, rat bastard, son-of-a-bitch!" she muttered under her breath. "Do NOT fuck with me right now!"

Without moving her neck, she brought her elbow into his gut. His hold on her relaxed enough for her to twist around and knee him in the groin. He doubled over, dropping the knife. She went next to him and elbowed him in the back… just for good measure.

He fell face first into a puddle. She put a knee on each side of his back and brought his wrist behind his back, not even trying to look like she was being gentle.

"Jason Overton, you are arrested for assaulting a police officer. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one with be provided for you…"

Elliot blinked his jaw slack. _What just happened?_ He had never seen anyone move so fast. One second she had a knife to her throat, the next the bastard was on the ground hand-cuffed and already Mirandized.

"Well, shit, Liv," he told her as he helped heave Overton up and escort him to the squad car. "Remind me never to come up behind you saying 'guess who?'" he joked.

"That was police brutality!" Jason said.

"That was me defending myself at knife-point… you picked the wrong cop to threaten. Elliot would have gone limp," she informed him.

They put him in the car shutting the door none too gently. "Hey, Liv, you wanna watch him? I'm just going to tell Case and Ana where we're going."

"Be my guest. I'm perfectly happy here," Olivia answered with a smile. She wasn't fazed at all that the guy she was about to be alone with (albeit cuffed) just had a knife to her throat. She wanted to have a nice private conversation with him without any witnesses.

As Elliot went into the diner, she got in the squad car.

"Now, listen you prick, I don't ever want to see you near Ana ever again, got me? If I see you within a _mile_ of that sweet woman, I will personally kick your ass… and you know I can do it, too. My partner is the one who is known for his temper, but I protect those who are close to me, and if you even look at my roommate I will find out," she warned him with a dark expression.

He smiled. _Sick fuck_. "Roommate? You and Ana are living together? Or did you mean your partner? You fucking him?" He leaned closer to the metal grate separating them, "You fucking Anabella, too?"

She spun around, grabbing the one thing protecting him from her wrath. "You… argh!" she groaned out frustrated. "Shut the fuck up. Remember, we'll use this in court."

In the diner Elliot had told Ana and Casey that they were taking Jason down to the station 'to talk'. He gave Casey a look that said what he really meant, but he didn't want to upset Ana.

Ana was still getting used to the silent looks that the people around the 1-6 gave to each other and she was beginning to understand a few. She knew that something was up, but she hadn't learned that look quite yet.

Elliot left and Ana turned to her boss. "Case, what's up? I know when you guys are speaking with looks. Please, don't keep me in the dark."

The ADA sighed. "They arrested your husband."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. We don't have 'looks' for each offense anyone could possibly commit. But my guess is he took swing at Elliot or something."

"Wouldn't be too far a stretch."

_The 1-6 Interrogation Room._

"I want my lawyer."

"Dammit."

The detectives were already on their way out when Cragen knocked on the window.

"We know Cap, he lawyers up, we leave the room," Olivia said, pissed that she didn't take this ass wipe out for good.

"Liv, someone here to see you," he answered, not looking pleased.

"Who?"

"Hello again, Detective Benson."

"Starr?"

Cragen let them use his office for privacy.

"Got an undercover gig for ya: eco-terrorists, you're the only one with a history with them that didn't involve your true identity, so you're our only option."

"But… but I…"

"Your country is counting on you, Olivia. You'll be in Oregon as Persephone James. Everything is already worked out for you. Your plane leaves in five hours. A contact will meet you once you land to brief you."

"Fine, just let me tell Elliot-"

"Olivia, you can't tell anyone. Your captain will know that you're with us, but he won't know where."

"I guess I don't even have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"Sorry, Benson, that's just the way it is."

"Can I leave a note for my roommate so she doesn't worry? Without any specifics?"

"Fine. But you have to hurry up and pack. I'll drive you."

Casey drove Ana to the precinct to find that Overton had lawyered up and Olivia gone. Casey and Elliot had to deal with Jason and his lawyer, but they promised that they would take her home as soon as one of them was done.

She nodded and went up to the cribs to rest.

Later that night, she finally made it home. There were no lights on. "Liv?" she called out, "You home?"

She shrugged. Olivia was probably just asleep. She sat down on the futon and fell asleep before she could get her shoes off.

She woke up the next morning noticing the lack of coffee brewing. She couldn't have any, but Olivia inhaled the stuff and Ana had gotten used to the smell.

She went into Olivia's bedroom to see if she was alright. "Liv?" The bed was untouched, her wardrobe opened and emptied except for a few hangers and a note taped to one of them.

_"Ana-_

_I'm going out of town for a while, sorry but I can't give you any details. I don't know when I'll be back, but I hope to be back before you pop! While I'm gone, feel free to use my room. Don't worry about paying the rent, everything has been taken care of, you just have to worry about food, and I'm sure Elliot or Casey will see to it that you are well fed._

_Give my best to Elliot and the rest of the gang! _

_Liv"_

**AN: ANnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd this is where I leave you. Yes, I got Liv's take-down tactics from "Miss Congeniality"… but I cut out some parts and added a few more… I got those from WWE promos on USA. Lol. I plan to update soon, but no guarantees. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! Much LOVE to everyone!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Soo… sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I hoped to do so by Sunday… I had an entire chapter finished… but then my computer decided to fuck with me and went into pseudo-frozen mode and I couldn't save it to upload. So fuck! And I wrote it all yesterday, too!! ARGH!!**

**Anyway: thanks for the reviews!! I'd also like to give a special shout-out to PunkPrincess145 for trying to help me with the mad-crazy writer's block… and also to her and i-love-benson for helping me pick out a sweet-ass maiden name for Ana. (You both gave me the same name, and I loved it, so yea… that and I have an inside joke with the last name as well. Lol)**

**Here goes!**

**Disclaimer: If the character is a well-developed one, it's probably not mine… unless you think that they'll all fantabulously developed… then it's just the familiar ones that I have no claim to.**

_Manhattan SVU_ _10:57 am_

Elliot sighed and looked at the clock for the billionth time in the past five minutes. He picked up his phone and punched in the numbers for Olivia's cell.

"You have reached Detective Oli-" He slammed the phone down when the call went straight to voicemail… again.

"Try her home number?" John suggested.

Once again Elliot picked up the phone and dialed without thinking about the number. It rang twice before the answering machine picked up. "FUCK IT!"

"Uh… Elliot? I could come back if now isn't a good time…"

He spun around. "Ana! What are you doing here? And have you seen your roommate?" She looked a bit frazzled.

Her eyes opened wide. "You mean _you_ don't!? I would have thought she'd at least tell you where she was going!"

"You mean you don't know where she is? What do you mean, 'going'?"

She handed him a piece of paper. He read it quickly. It was from Olivia. The note didn't say where she had gone, just that she had left and she hoped to be back before Ana gave birth.

"You don't know where she is?" Ana felt an unjustified panic grip hold of her heart as it made its way up her throat.

Elliot saw how pale she had become. "Ana, are you alright?" He knew how delicate pregnant women could get.

She ran a shaky hand through her hair, trying to regain some kind of control over her panic. She swayed and a sheen of sweat broke out over her brow. "I think I'm going to be sick." She ran in the direction of the bathroom with Elliot following right behind her.

She burst into the bathroom, but knew she wasn't going to make it all the way into a stall, so she ran to the nearest trash can just in time for her stomach to empty its contents. Elliot held her hair out of the way and whispered words of compassion as he rubbed her back soothingly.

She finished and felt like death warmed over. She walked over to the sink on shaky legs and washed the taste of vomit from her mouth. She gripped the counter as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

She was even more pale than when she had run in there and it worried Elliot.

She blinked, trying to get her vision to clear.

"I changed my last name," she told him, having to do something other than think about the spots in front of her eyes.

"To your maiden name?"

"Yeah," she said as she gripped the counter harder, turning her pale knuckles freakishly white.

The room was spinning.

Her legs wobbled.

Elliot was saying something.

The spots had almost entirely blocked her vision.

The floor tipped.

Unconsciousness finally took over.

Elliot fell to his knees as he caught her before she came in contact with the floor. "HELP! SOMEBODY CALL A BUS!" he yelled to the bull-pen. "Ana, c'mon, wake up, Ana!"

Fin came in the room. "Shit! Ana!" He yelled for John to call for a bus.

"Fin, help me get her to a squad car."

Fin nodded and bent to lift her. Elliot stood and took her limp form in his arms again. "She's so light!" He had lifted Kathy when she was almost four months pregnant and that took a herculean effort. Ana was almost six months pregnant and she was at least 30 pounds lighter than Kathy had ever been when she was pregnant. And Ana was dead weight. Something was wrong.

"We need to get her to the hospital, NOW!"

"I'll drive," Fin offered.

They put her in the back of the car and Elliot climbed in after her.

They made it to the hospital in record time, but it wasn't quick enough as far as Elliot was concerned. He was shocked at how much he had grown to care for Ana… how much he wanted to protect her.

Fin pulled up right outside the Emergency Room doors and Elliot ran in with Ana held high on his chest.

"I have an unconscious woman with complications, she needs to see a doctor NOW!" he told the nurse at the desk.

"Name?"

"Detective Elliot Stabler. My badge is in my po-"

"HER name?"

"Anabella Overton," he answered.

She shifted in his arms and groaned softly. "No… no, Bianchi," she protested softly.

"Ana! What? What did you say?" Elliot exclaimed glad that she was with the world again.

"My… last… last name… Bia- Bianchi," she managed to get out before she slumped over once more.

**AN: Sorry it was kinda short… but this was my second time writing the same thing! I got kinda bored… but I kept all of the pertinent parts in there… In my mind, Fin drives much like I do: with absolutely NO regard for the speed limit. Lol.**

**Hope you liked it!! Please review and feel free to give me any ideas you might have. I know where I'm going**** with it, but I'll welcome any and all plot twists… except the ones that suck.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it's been taking so long to update… I've been having some… romantic issues… this guy has me wound tight and ready to spring… too bad he has a girlfriend… not that that stops him from flirting!!! ****Damn, I need some action. ****(ok, enough about me… and him… what's up with you guys?) I've also been having some road block… but I refuse to leave you guys hanging for more than a week!!! (I am just THAT dedicated)… sooooooo…**** I'm saying "fuck homework that I should really be doing…" annnnnd…**** here goes:**

**Disclaimer: le sigh not mine****… Oh, and I may or may not have made Ana just a BIT more pregnant than she already was… otherwise it just wouldn't seem fair.**

They put Ana in a private room. Elliot sat by her side as the steady beat of her heart monitor doing little to settle his worry for her. The doctors had told him that she was dehydrated and stressed out about losing her roommate and seeing her ex-husband.

She looked so peaceful laying there. If he just looked at her beautiful face and ignored the sterility of the hospital room and the IV connected to her arm, he could almost believe that she was just taking a nap.

When she finally came-to, she was told that she needed to be on bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy.

"WHAT??? THAT'S FOR TWO MORE MONTHS AT LEAST!!!" she exclaimed at the news.

"You'll also be needing someone to take care of you, is there someone you can count on?" the doctor asked her.

"The woman I was living with just unexpectedly left… that's why I had this whole spazz attack."

"She can live with me. I'll take care of her," Elliot cut in before the doctor ordered her to stay in the hospital for the next two months.

"Okay, and you are?"

"Detective Elliot Stabler," he said flashing his badge. "I'm also a father of 4, so I know how to care for pregnant women."

The doctor looked to Ana. "Is that alright with you?" She nodded. "Okay, Detective, make sure she stays in bed and give her plenty of fluids. She'll need to come back in a few weeks for a check-up."

Elliot took Ana to his apartment and called Cragen.

"Hey, Cap, Ana collapsed at the station… she needs someone to be with her. Olivia just left without a word as to where she was going. Do you know anything about this?"

"_Dana Morrisson came to talk to her yesterday. Olivia left with her while you were talking to Overton."_

"YOU KNEW!!??!! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT THAT INFORMATION WOULD HAVE HELPED ME EVEN A LITTLE BIT?!" Elliot yelled into the phone.

"_Stabler, calm down! I was going to tell you when I saw you, but you were already gone when I got to the squad room."_

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN!?! Captain, Ana had a panic attack because you didn't think to let me know about this! Now, she's gotta be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy and she has no one to help her!" Elliot exclaimed, lowering his voice after hearing Ana turn restlessly.

_"What do you need?"_ Cragen asked him.

"She needs someone with her. Is there any way we can get a uniform over here when I'm on a case?"

_"You know I can't authorize that, Elliot. But I can authorize vacation time for you. Once you're through that, I can assign you desk work that you can do from home. I'm sorry I didn't let you know about Liv. I don't know what the FBI wants with her, but they've got her now. Novak says that without a complaining victim, we can't hold Overton anymore."_

Elliot felt his anger boil over again. "THAT'S BULL SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!!"

He heard a muffled call from the bedroom. "Cap, I gotta go, Ana is calling me."

"_Go, you can stay with her as long as you need to."_

Elliot hung up and made his way into his bedroom where he had Ana situated. "What is it, Ana?"

"I heard yelling. Is everything ok? What's going on?"

"The FBI has Liv. She's probably undercover which would explain why she left without explaining it to one of us." He hesitated before he went on. "Ana, I have some bad news. Since Olivia is gone, we can't keep Jason locked up. They had to let him loose. But you're going to stay here with me, okay?"

She looked at him with a hint of fear in her eyes. "Why was he going to be locked up in the first place?"

_Oh, shit, that's right, we never told her about Overton attacking Olivia._ Elliot took a deep breath. "When Olivia and I were talking to him last night," _was it really just last night? Seems like forever ago._ "he grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. We subdued him before anything else happened. We were going to have him locked away on assaulting a police officer, but since Liv is gone, it would violate his 14th Amendment right to face his accuser."

She looked horrified at the thought of Olivia in danger from Jason Overton. "Shit. What's going to happen now?"

He sat down beside her in bed. "You're going to stay here with me. I'm officially on paid vacation so I can look after you. Is there anything I can get for you?"

She shook her head. "Could you just stay here with me… and maybe hold me?" she asked softly.

Elliot looked at her small yet pregnant form. "I couldn't be anywhere else, Ana." He got up and shucked his shoes and got into some sweatpants before climbing into bed with her. He gathered her close.

They were both asleep in minutes.

_A few weeks later_

Ana and Elliot had been enjoying their peace and quiet together. Elliot was in his element. He'd jump in the car whenever Ana had some crazy-ass craving and didn't even laugh at some of the ridiculous things she was craving. He'd been through enough pregnancies to not be shocked by most of them… except a boiled pickle dipped in a Tabasco and chocolate syrup mix… that one was new to him.

He was on one of his runs to the nearby convenience store and Ana was alone.

There was a knock on the door. Ana opened it thinking that it was Elliot with too many bags to manage and open a door at the same time.

As soon as she had the knob turned the door flew back, causing her to stumble backwards into the living room.

She tumbled onto the awkwardly (yet conveniently) placed couch.

"ANA! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" yelled the intruder, brandishing a manila folder and a gun.

"Jason…" she whispered. Suddenly, she wasn't feeling safe anymore.

**AN: Well, no SHIT she ain't feeling safe anymore!!! Lol. Sorry it was short… but as I said earlier… I have some issues… and a major case of suck-ass writer's block… I welcome any ideas… reviews are my muse!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in OVER a week… I feel horrible about that! I hate it when I'm like hard-core into a story and then… nothing for like a year and a half!!!! Lol I won't do that, don't worry. **

**Thank you to PunkPrincess145 who alerted me to my: yeayoureadumbass moment. (if no one noticed it before I fixed it, I accidently forgot Jason's name and called him James.)**

**Anyway… this chapter is set the day after Liv went all AWOL on their asses… aka she went undercover to Oregon to go tree hugging… and yea… **

**Disclaimer: They were mine last night… for one brief shining moment… I stole them from Dick Wolf… o wait… SHIT! Nope. Didn't happen. They're still not mine.**

_Oregon Airport terminal, day after Benson went undercover_

Olivia was NOT in a good mood. She HATED flying, but she hated long distance road trips even more. The only thing she hated more than a long trip, was a long trip away from Elliot and her friends.

_Where the fuck is that FBI handler?_ She looked around the terminal. _Oh, there he is_. She saw a man who was **obviously** a fed. He wore a stark shirt and black tie, dark aviators shielding his eyes, and a hard jaw.

"So, how long am I here for?" she asked walking up to the man staring past her.

He looked at her for a moment, shocked that he had missed her.

Olivia gave him a blank stare and shrugged. "You're obviously a fed and you're waiting for arrivals from New York City. It wasn't that hard to figure out," she bit out. Sure she was acting like a bitch… but damn it all if she did NOT want to be there.

His shoulders slumped momentarily before he regained his secretive demeanor. "Detective Benson, I'm FBI Agent Porter, your handler. If you'll come with me, I'll have you briefed and ready to go by tomorrow morning," he said offering his hand.

She pulled back and looked at his hand as if it were some disgusting tissue or something and brushed past him. She wasn't in the mood to be patronized. She knew why she was here and she just wanted some fucking caffine in her system. "I still gotta get my shit. Where's the baggage claim?" she asked, not really wanting an answer as she was already following the signs pointing her and the mob of travelers in the right direction.

_Baggage Claim, a few hour later_

The baggage claim was taking **forever**, so Liv left Porter with a description of her bags if, by some miracle, hell froze over and her baggage came out in the next ten minutes.

She went in search of the restrooms. She touched up her appearance as best she could with no make-up or a hair brush and relieved her bladder. As she was making her way back to the circus otherwise known as baggage claim, the oh-so heavenly scent of freshly ground Columbian brew wafted into her nose. She moaned in appreciation, causing the nearby college guys to stare at her lecherously. _Fuck, that sounded kind of orgasmic… oops!_

With coffees (yes, plural, two to be exact and all for her) in hand, Olivia made her way back to find that not only had the carousel NOT started, her _handler_ had left the area. She looked around and didn't see him.

After five minutes of NOTHING, she had sat down and worked on her coffees and thought about the decisions she had made in her life that somehow led her here. She was startled out of her reverie when a body plopped down next to her "Ms. Freed-James doesn't drink coffee," the fed informed her plucking her spastically-delicious hot beverages out of her hands.

_Oh, HELL NO! He did NOT just take my coffee!!!_ "WHAT THE FUCK?! PORTER, GIVE ME BACK MY COFFE RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME, GOD I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!" she yelled, standing up.

"Liv, sit down, you're making a scene," he told her leaning in and keeping his voice low.

"GIVE ME MY FUCKING COFFEE AND I WILL!" she demanded, grabbing for the aforementioned drink, its aroma hitting her senses full-force.

He was too quick for her, though.

"Persephone Freed-James, you told me you didn't drink coffee, only tea," he said, making sure that people heard her alias.

That shut her up enough. He was right, people were staring and if she wanted to be of _any_ help at all, she needed to assume her new identity, coffee-less and all.

She harrumphed and slumped into a chair two seats away from her original seat and hissed when the leather was cold against the back of her thighs. _Fuck! Now, I sacrificing not only life, limb, coffee, friends, and possible relationships, I'm risking frost bite because no one warmed this seat up with their ass-heat!_ She knew she was being petty, but this was not turning into a good day… and it was only 8:30 am New York time (5:30 am, Oregon time.)

"It's way too early for this shit. Where the FUCK is the luggage!?! Damn it! Some people don't _like_ wearing the same thing they travel in!" she complained loudly to no one in particular.

As if the gods of baggage claim had heard her pleas, the carousel jerked into motion. Not only that, there was ACTUAL LUGGAGE on it, too!

"Finally!" she groaned. She got up and resigned herself to waiting until the very _last_ piece of luggage turned out to be the one she was waiting for.

Luckily… it was the second to last.

Agent Porter picked up her bags ("I can take care of my own damn shit, thank you very much." "Shut up, Persephone.") and escorted her to the waiting black SUV. ("Could it be any more obvious that I'm working with the feds?" "Shut up, Persephone." "Bite me, Agent Porter." "Too sour." "Fuck you!" "Not while I'm on the job, maybe later though, mmmkay?" "shocked face under her breath Cocky bastard.")

The government issue vehicle brought them to FBI HQ downtown. Olivia reached into her bag and retrieved what clothes and make-up she needed to make her look and feel human again. She was really regretting that she wasn't allowed to bring her piece. She really wouldn't have minded blowing an extra orifice into her "handler's" body. He stole her coffee, dammit!

"Detective Benson, when you feel that you are gussied up enough for the tree-huggers, Agent Dean Porter, whom you've already met, will brief you on what exactly you'll be doing," a man who seemed to be in charge told her condescendingly.

_I suppose saying "Fuck you" would be unprofessional. Huh?_ Olivia thought grouchily to herself.

She decided that since she really didn't care about anyone's happiness but her own at the moment she was going to take as long as she fucking could fixing herself up.

Forty-five minutes later, Olivia emerged from the restroom wearing casual clothes, and subtle make-up, but the effect was enough to make Dean's jaw drop. She smiled internally, taking some satisfaction from his stupefied expression.

Now that she felt like a woman again, she was feeling slightly more chipper. She gave the FBI agent a once over, actually taking in his appearance as opposed to the _reason_ for his appearance in her life. She had to admit: the man looked _goooood!_ She gave him a smile that said, "I'm sorry, I was a bitch earlier, but I'm not sorry that you're drooling after me."

She missed Elliot, but she had a feeling that that was a lost cause, so she didn't feel any guilt in flirting with him. "So, your name is _Dean_, right? Listen, sorry about earlier, I just don't travel well and I was really missing my friends back home," she said quirking the corner of her lips up into the subtle-sexy smile that she usually reserved for her oblivious partner.

The FBI agent was not so clueless. He returned her smile. "Not a problem, Olivia, I understand completely. How about we get you settled into a hotel room and I'll get you briefed. Tomorrow, you're on the job," he informed her.

She smiled and walked ahead of him, swaying her hips a little bit more than usual.

He watched her as she walked away, appreciating the fact that she was _much_ sexier than his last charge before realizing that he should be going with her… to her _hotel_ _room. _He decided to give her the Cliff's Notes version of what she was going to be doing.

The entire way to the hotel, Olivia couldn't take her eyes off of him as he drove. She was transfixed by the way his muscles bulged and shifted as he maneuvered the car deftly through the early morning rush. Nothing turned her on more than a man who could drive well. Elliot could drive well, but unfortunately he was thousands of miles away in New York. Dean Porter was _here_.

_Why the hell am I so turned on by this man? I just met him this morning! Not two __hours ago, I was ready to put his balls in a blender, now I want to… whoa, Liv, simmer down, you just met the man!__ He is __**definitely**__a sexy piece of man meat… and it __**has**__ been a while… and I __**am**__ lonely… Fuck it. We're gunna screw._

They arrived that the hotel and he checked in. "Reservation under the name 'Freed-James,'" Dean said to the desk clerk.

"Ah, yes, I'll need Ms. Freed-James to sign here," the clerk handed Dean a clip board and a pen.

He brought it over to Olivia. "Persephone, they need you to sign here," he said, using her pseudonym to let her know which identity she was supposed to use.

She picked up the pan and he was mesmerized by the way her fingers wrapped around the pen. He was mesmerized by the gracefulness of her strokes as she signed on the line, the lie not even registering on her face. _Fuck that's hot,_ he thought to himself.

They finished checking in and made their way to the elevator. They were alone in the small confined space, the sexual tension palpable.

"So… uh, what's in the duffel?" she asked, having to say something and noticing the extra bag the fed had brought with them.

"Oh, uh, clothes… for you… to wear… because they're eco-friendly or something… uh…" he said, tripping over his tongue. _Smooth, Porter… now she thinks you'__re fucking Rain-Man!_ he chastised himself.

Olivia smiled softly, trying to hide the fact that she was entirely too warm in that elevator.

Luckily, the bell dinged and the door opened. They made their way down to her room and Liv used the key-card to let them in.

Olivia let out a satisfied moan that went straight to Porter's groin. "Oh, my GOD!!! I never thought I'd be so happy to see a bed!" she said as she flopped face-first on top of the covers.

"Liv, as much as I can see that you're enjoying the smell of the comforter, I really need to brief you," Dean said, sorry that he was ruining the obvious moment she was having with the duvet.

Then she said something that pretty much blew both of their minds. "I'd rather be debriefing you, Dean," she said saucily. _What?! Where did THAT come from? Maybe he didn't hear it… shit, I know he heard it!_

They stared at each other, desire evident in their eyes. "Fuck it," he said dropping the duffel and lunging at her. He captured her in his arms and crushed his lips to hers.

She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding her hips into his. "Why Agent Porter, is that your side-arm, or are you just happy to see me?" Olivia asked when he tore his lips from hers to kiss and nip a path down her neck. She gasped when he hit a particularly sensitive spot and laved it with his tongue. "Fuck that feels good." She brought his face back to hers and savaged his lips with her teeth as she clawed at that tell-tale stark white shirt and black tie.

"Porter. Clothes! Off! Now! Before I give up on the buttons and rip them off of you," she commanded pushing him away from her so they could deal with their respective clothing.

They shed their layers in record time leaving a haphazard pile on the floor by the bed. They stood on either side of the double bed and took in the sight of the other's naked body.

"Oh, my God, you're hot!" Dean told her breathlessly before leaping across the bed and dragging her down under him.

She squealed as his hands found their way to her breasts. He kissed his way down her neck to nip at the underside of each globe. He took one distended nipple into his mouth nipping and suckling at it while his right hand made its way down to her wet mound.

She gasped and writhed under his skilled touch. "Fuck… E-…. Dean… ohmigawd, that feels so good!" she exclaimed. She had been wound tight for the last five months and the sensations were rolling over her in waves… and he had barely touched her!

He smiled and laughed against her cleavage. He was hard as a rock, but he wanted to tease her a little bit before the main event. His fingers danced perilously close to her clit. She bucked underneath him, trying to get him where she so desperately needed him. "Deeeeeeeeeean!!" she begged.

He looked at her, halting all movements, "Yes, Detective?" he asked quizzically, knowing exactly what she wanted.

She looked up at him frustrated. "Don't make me say it," she said as she lifted her hips trying to wordlessly tell him what she needed him to do.

She looked to sexy to deny. He leaned in a caught her lips with his. Their tongues battled for dominance. He gained the upper hand (no pun intended) the second his fingers invaded her core. He pumped his fingers into her and swiped his thumb over her clit.

Olivia tore her mouth from his, "FUCK!" she screamed grinding her hips into his hand. "Oh, my God, I'm so fucking close!"

He leaned in. "Cum for me, baby," he whispered and licked the curve of her ear.

That was it for Liv. She cried out and came, shuddering. Her inner walls clamped around his fingers.

She slowly floated down from the high that her handler (again no pun intended) had given her. "I want you in me… NOW!" she told him.

"Condom?" he asked, looking around for his pants.

"I'm on the pill and I'm clean, you?"

"Same." He abandoned his search. He reared over her and in one swift movement drove himself as deep as he could go.

She cried out in delight.

"Fuck, that's a sexy sound," he told her in between leaving bite marks on her chest.

He drove into her over and over, keeping a steady pace, driving himself to the hilt each time.

"D-Dean! Damn, you feel good!" She twisted and flipped them.

He looked stunned but excited at her take-charge expression. He didn't mind the view this new position afforded him.

She rocked above him, her boobs bouncing with each thrust. She tilted her head back on her shoulders and moaned in ecstasy.

He grabbed her hips in one hand and rubbed his thumb against her clit.

"Oh, my FUCK! Don't stop!" she cried out. "I'm gunna cum!" The sensations were crashing over her and it was too much, she couldn't take anymore. "FUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!" she screamed as she blew apart above him.

Her muscles contracted around him as her orgasm milked his from him. "Oh GOD!" he groaned, thrusting up into her, riding their orgasms out.

She collapsed about him and rolled off. "Damn it's been too long since I did that!" she gasped out, still reeling from the aftershocks.

He stared at the ceiling, still trying to catch his breath. "Tell me about it." Their happy post-coital moment was interrupted by the shrill of his cell phone. "Fuck."

He grappled around for his pants and pulled out the offensive device. _Captain_. "Shit." He flipped open the phone. "Porter, sir."

_"Have you briefed the undercover?"_

"There was traffic on the way. I'm in the middle of it… Yes, sir… No, sir… Absolutely, sir, I'll call you as soon as I'm done briefing Detective Benson." He shut the phone. "Gotta brief ya, Liv."

She rolled over, burying her face in the pillows. A muffled, "I donwanna," made its way into the open.

"Liv, I gotta. You're going undercover tomorrow."

She gave a resentful sigh and sat up. She combed a hand through her hair. "Ok, fine. Hit me."

**AN: BOMCHICKAWOWWOW!!! (haha) I hope the EO shippers don't hate me… Give me time, I'll make you happy!!! I promise!! (reader: way to give away the ending, band geek!! Fluteskickbrass: I didn't! Who said anything about it ending with EO goodness? I didn't! And now, I'm just confusing the hell out of everybody!! MUAHAH! reader: slaps Fluteskickbrass upside the head Fluteskickbrass: OW!)**

**Lol. So more about Ana and Elliot next time!! (Sorry, I know that you guys must have like 42 new questions and no new answers about what happened that last time.)**

** Much like season 8, I'm not going to go into EVERYTHING that Liv does in Oregon. **

**Respond and let me know what you think!!! Much LOVE!!!! (time for food.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys!! So, I'm sitting in a car in a parking lot typing this up… after writing the beginning in class… while the group of guys I'm with drool over fire arms… I'm trying really hard to study, but that's not happening.**

**In the last chapter, I had Liv and Dean do the nasty… EO shippers don't worry… ****it's**** temporary… but don't hate me for this one either… (****Heh****heh****…)**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I should have one of ****m'boys**** use one of the guns they're drooling over to… NO!!! I wouldn't do that!!! Though it's always nice to have options!!! **

_Stabler Residence__ same day from before_

_"_… Jason…"

"You slut!! You're cheating on me?" Ana's ex towered over her.

"Jason! No, Damnit! I'm not cheating on you! I'm staying here for protection!" she exclaimed, covering her swollen abdomen.

He faltered. "Protection from what?" he asked.

She didn't want to tell him. She knew if she did he would beat her and hurt her baby.

"PROTECTION FROM WHAT?" he demanded.

She slowly got up from the couch and tried to put some distance in-between her and the furious man in front of her. "Now, Jason, calm down, it's not good for the baby."

He looked at her belly. "Shit, you really are pregnant? I thought that was a lie!"

:What's going on here?" a new voice joined the group.

Jason whipped around and looked at the intruder. "You?!" he said recognizing Elliot. "YOU'RE THE FATHER?"

"Jason, YOU are the father," Ana clarified for him. _Damn, he doesn't remember that we already had this conversation._

Jason looked at her for a moment before stalking menacingly towards her.

"Ok! I think you should leave, Mr. Overton," Elliot said, grabbing him by the scruff of his collar.

Ana hadn't even seen him make his way across the room, it all happened so quickly. One second Elliot was by the door holding onto the newly purchased groceries, the next he was shutting the door in Jason's very confused face.

"Ana, are you alright?" he asked walking over to her.

"Yea, I'm fine, I'm just going to make a cup of tea."

"I can do that for you, what kind would you like?" Elliot offered.

"Don't worry about it, El, I have to do SOMETHING. I'm going kind of stir crazy." Ana picked up the fallen groceries with the help of Elliot and brought them into the kitchen. Elliot went back into the living room and sat on the couch. He turned the TV on low.

He was flipping through the channels looking for something good to watch when he heard the distinct sound of glass shattering.

He bolted from his seat and was in the kitchen in five seconds flat with his sidearm drawn. "Ana! Oh, my God!"

He found her doubled over, one hand on her back, the other around her belly, and her eyes squeezed shut in pain. He ran over to her placing his weapon on the table as he passed it. He helped her into the bedroom that they shared and got her as comfortable as possible.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back.

"Baby… I think the baby is trying to kill me!" she gasped out through the pain.

"Sweetheart, you're stressed from seeing Overton again. Trust me, your baby isn't trying to kill you. Tell me where it hurts, honey."

"Back… head… OWTHEBACK!" she grimaced as a new flash of pain hit her.

Elliot nodded and rubbed her back. "Relax, my ex-wife went through the same stuff when she was pregnant, I can help."

He ran his hands up and down her back and frowned when he felt the rigid structure of a bra through her shirt. "Baby, this tends to work a little better sans shirt and bra…"

"Elliot!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not going to try anything! I'm just telling you what I know from experience," he defended. "If it makes you feel better, I'll go get some lotion and you can take care of the clothing and covering issues while I'm gone… I promise, I won't peek!" he said putting his right hand over his heart and holding his left up in the air.

She couldn't help it. She laughed. He looked so innocent. "I trust you, Elliot. Now, get out," she joked.

He left and she shed her shirt and bra and situated herself in a more comfortable position under the sheet while making sure that all of the pertinent parts were covered.

He knocked on the door. "Are you decent?" he called through the door. She told him she was indeed covered and he came in.

She was laying half on her side half on her protruding belly. "Are you still in pain?"

She nodded. "But it's dulled a bit. I can survive, if you don't want to do this…" she started.

"Don't be ridiculous! My captain would kill me if I left you in any kind of discomfort when I could help!!" he joked, teasing her about Cragen's newfound fatherly inclinations towards her. He got on the bed and placed the baby lotion on the night stand. "Hang on, sweetie, there's a better way to do this…" He helped her shift her weight long enough for him to slide puffy pillows under her so they were encasing her belly. This way she could lie flat… ish.

Elliot moved the sheet so that her back was exposed to him. He rubbed some lotion in between his hands, warming it up. "Now, just try to relax, Ana." He lightly moved his hands up and down her bare back, focusing on her mid to lower back. He alternated between rubbing his hands in a circular motion and kneading into her tensed muscles.

She relaxed into his touch and before long, she let out a moan of pleasurable contentment that went straight to both of their libidos. _Fuck, that__ was __kinda__ sexy. Who am I kidding? That was fucking sexy!_ Elliot said trying to control himself. He didn't want to scare her by trying anything, but her sighs were becoming more and more wanton making it harder for him to control his growing desire.

His strokes were becoming less and less tentative. He started at the base of her back, almost at her ass and made a broad stroke all the way up her back. He brought his hands around to her sides and brought them back to where he had just started. He kept repeating the motions, every time getting closer and closer to Ana's breasts.

"mmm Elliot… that feels soooo good!" she groaned into the pillow as his fingertips brushed over the sides of her sensitive breasts.

Her admission encouraged him. On the next sweep of his hands, he allowed his hands to scoop under her and brush past her perfect globes.

"Ellllliot…?" she half moaned, half asked in a 'what the fuck are you doing' way.

_Shit. __Too far, Stabler.__Too far._ "Sorry, Ana, I don't know what came over me."

She shifted, holding the sheet to her. She turned on her side and looked at him. _Fuck, he looks really hot when he's caught in the act._ "Elliot… don't worry about it…"

"No, Ana. I'm sorr-"

She cut him off with a kiss. "Elliot… I need you right now. I've never been this fucking hot in my life!" she told him in between soul-sucking kisses. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but I want you so bad right now, it's not even funny!!!"

He leaned into the kiss. "Hormones. Kathy was always hornier when she was pregnant." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up to him. Her tongue invaded his mouth as her fingers tangled in his hair.

He tore his mouth from hers and licked and nipped his way down her neck to her already exposed boobs. He latched onto one nipple greedily and massaged the other with his hand. He busied his other hand with removing her maternity slacks.

"Oh, God!! El!!" she gasped. There was something starting deep inside of her. "El… EL!"

He looked up. "What?"

"Stop… something is happening… "

He grinned up at her. "It's supposed to happen… though it's happening awfully fast with you, babe. Just relax and let it happen."

He ducked down again and finished getting her pants off. He continued working on her tits as she gasped and sighed and moaned with each new sensation.

One of his hands worked its way in between them and she gasped when he pushed two fingers into her. "ELLLLLLLIIIIIOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" came her keening cry. He twisted his fingers against a particularly good spot and she blew apart, screaming and moaning his name.

Her body took over and she bucked up into his hand. He let her ride out her orgasm before removing his fingers and licking up the salty juices.

"Wha… what just happened?" she asked him breathlessly.

He looked at her dumbfounded. "You just came."

"I did?"

_She's never had an orgasm before. _"You're telling me that's never happened to you before?"

She shook her head shyly. "That bastard. A woman like you should be showered with that sort of attention."

She smiled and reached up to kiss him. "I still want you in me," she told him point-blank. She then started attacking his shirt buttons, deftly undoing each one in record time.

Her assertiveness only worked to incite him more. He ripped at his slacks, taking them off as quickly as possible, not even bothering with undoing the zipper the whole way. She pushed his boxers down and gasped in surprise at his member standing at full attention. She gulped. "Will it fit?"

He laughed and kissed her. "I promise I won't hurt you, Ana-love."

She kissed him back and pulled away. "Uh… how are we going to do this?"

"I have an idea." He rearranged her so that she was on all fours. "Should I get a condom?"

"I'm already pregnant."

"I'm clean."

"Same."

With that he kneeled behind her and slowly entered her from behind, guiding her hips towards him. She was expecting doggie style, which was fine by her, but he surprised her by sitting back on his feet and pulling her with him.

"God, you feel so good!"

He filled her completely. He leaned up against the head board and softly thrust up into her. He guided her hips with his hands so she rose up a little and came back down over him in perfect time with his upward thrusts.

Elliot let go of her hips and turned her head so he could kiss her. He then brought his hands around to her front so he could massage her breasts with one hand and rub against her clit with the other.

She had never done _this_ before, and it was so incredibly sweet and sexy at the same time, she was beginning to feel the beginnings of, what she now knew was, an orgasm.

She moaned into his mouth, "Fuck, Elliot, I'm close again!"

He quickened his ministrations, thrusting faster and deeper into her. She rocked against him harder and harder. "Ol- God! I'm gunna cum, Ana!" he cried out.

He swiped her clit once more and another climax crashed over her. She cried out as the waves pounded over her. Her orgasm carrying Elliot over the edge with her.

They collapsed against the headboard, him still inside of her. "That was… that was… indescribable… Elliot," she panted.

He rubbed his hands over her belly. "Feeling better, baby?" he asked both mother and child.

"Yea, we're quite happy, now."

She shifted off of him and they curled up into each other and took a well deserved nap.

**AN: BOMCHICKAWOWWOW!!! (****no****, that's not a hint to go read and review my OTHER story… ahem) ****lol****. So this was an interesting chapter to write… it started out written by hand in basically pitch black during a bio movie… then was typed in a car in the parking lot of a gun store… then was typed one-handedly as I tried to shove pizza into my face and type at the same time, and now I'm avoiding studying for a history exam that WILL kick my ass and hand it to me later. So yea, hope you all appreciate what it is that I do for you. (****that**** and history is just boring. ****SNOOZEFEST!!!)**

**READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL BE ENTHUSED TO WRITE MORE!!!!!! SKIDDLEEDOO!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So I got quite a few reviews for that last chapter… and most of them involved the same general idea… "OMG! SERIOUSLY?!?! I WAS NOT EXPECTING HIM AND ANA TO HOOK UP!!!!" (and then of course, "omg, you have to update like yesterday!!") Lol. ****So yea… ummm… (I forgot where I was going with this…)**

**Umm… so in the interest of (I was gunna say time, but that's not right) my mind (and its creativity), I'm going to make these two updates into one. (That and if I updated with what I had planned for Ana and Elliot, it would have been like… 3 sentences.) SOOOOO… I'm doing an Ana/Elliot snippet before I get into the Olivia/Oregon bit that I need to pop out before I can continue with bringing her home.**

**Disclaimer: As absent minded as I am… I think I missed the day to buy these amazing characters… either that or Dick Wolf drugged me… either or… shrugs**

A few hours later found Elliot looking at the sleeping Ana in his arms. _She's so beautiful, why would anyone want to hurt her?_he wondered as he caressed her very swollen abdomen. He gasped when he felt the soft kicks from the baby inside.

She stirred at his touch. "Mmm… thank you," she murmured softly.

"For?"

"For last night. That was… that was incredible."

He looked at her incredulously. "You mean to tell me that you've never had an orgasm?"

"I HAVE TOO HAD AN ORGASM BEFORE!!! At least, I think I did… maybe I was close before? … No, that was my first time," she blushed.

He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad I could help."

Eventually, Elliot got out of bed, leaving Ana in a state of slumber. He had to call Casey. Something was not right in his mind.

"Novak," she answered.

"What I want to know is why someone clearly guilty of assaulting a police officer is on the streets?"

"We needed Liv at the trial, Elliot. Without her it was violating his fourteenth Amendment right to face his accuser. She wasn't there to be cross-examined."

"That's a load of shit and you know it, Counselor." Elliot hung up and went to be with Ana.

**AN: Now, to Olivia in Oregon, a little less than a month before Ana's due-date.**

"Could you look any less like a cop?" Olivia asked as she sat down next to Dean in the doughnut shop.

"Nice to see you too, darling," he said turning to her and leaning in for a kiss.

She leaned away from him. "Honey, we're in public and I'm undercover. Can't be seen kissing a cop."

He leaned back. "So, what's new with our favorite tree-huggers?" he asked biting into the pastry.

"Listen, Dean, I don't think these are our guys… they wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone turn into eco-terrorists."

"Of course they wouldn't hurt a fly… flies are part of the environment!"

"They're not our guys. I just know it."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Just stick with them, and let me know if anything pops up."

Olivia groaned. She was getting sick of being away from home. She missed the guys. She missed Elliot. By her figuring, Ana was about to pop out a baby and she wanted to be there for her, dammit!

She couldn't take it anymore. She left the bakery a few minutes after him and picked up the nearest payphone and called him.

"Dean, honey, there isn't a thing wrong with these people. I'm living with them. I would know. They haven't mentioned anything more violent than a perfectly legal picket line."

"Then why was an employee of the company your group was picketing last week murdered?" a voice behind her asked.

Olivia turned around. "Officer, I have no idea what you mean," she stated simply.

"Oh, I think you do know what I'm talking about." Officer Eyebalt showed her some pictures first of her group picketing a company that polluted the rivers and then pictures of the body of a man who had obviously been in the water for a while.

"Officer, my group didn't do this. We are environmentalists. _That _is a sex crime," she defended pointing out the obvious lack of genitalia on the body.

**AN: In the interest of (once again) my brain… I'm skipping the part where she solves the case. If you want to know what happens, watch "Infiltrated" from season 8. We now jump to just after she is arrested by Eyebalt (I don't know if that is how his name is spelled… that's just how I've seen it spelled.) when she comes across the press conference. **

"Per-see-phone! Thank you for waiting," the sheriff greeted as he entered the interrogation room.

She lifted her right hand exposing the handcuffs chaining her to the chair. "Didn't have a choice."

"Sorry about that."

"What am I charged with? You're keeping me here against my will, so either charge me or let me go."

"I wasn't the one who wanted to talk to you," the sheriff explained.

Dean walked in. "Hello, Olivia."

"I can't believe you just outted me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, do give me some credit, I made you for a cop halfway through your crime scene investigation."

She was still looking at the FBI agent incredulously.

"Game over, Olivia, turns out that your group really is peaceful. The real eco-terrorists were arrested two days ago, you can go home now," Porter explained.

If it was possible, her jaw dropped even more. He reached in his pocket and produced an airplane ticket.

She took it and left. He followed her out. "I spend a lot of time in New York, Olivia, I hope this won't be the last time we see each other?"

"Uh… sure… give me a call…" she responded, still somewhat dumbfounded.

Within five hours, she was boarding a flight to New York City and Elliot.

_I hope Ana hasn't had her baby yet! I'm so glad I'm going home to my friends and job… and Elliot. God, I miss him,_ she thought to herself as she settled in for the flight.

**AN: sorry it was short… and sucked… and most of it was me explaining what the fuck was going on… Also, as far as the quotes go from "Infiltrated" I just went off of what I could remember … at 4:10 in the morning… there's fucking construction going on outside my building… so yea, I can't sleep. But yay! Olivia's coming home!!! It's just a matter of time now, my spastic monkeys!! (Sorry, I've been listening to Eddie Izzard… if you don't know who he is, youtube him. Funny as hell!) **

**Ok, I'll try to update soon. But I do need sleep now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello all! So I seem to be getting increasingly more bored in biology, and so I write (I'm sure a good chunk of you are glad for this.) I'm debating possibly changing that last chapter… but not likely… (I'm just too lazy… that and I really wanted to get to this chapter…)**

**I got a lot of reviews for that last chapter too. (Thanks my usual ones, you know who you are). I also got a rather confusing one. It was anonymous, so I can't reply directly to them, so I'm going to bust it out on here.**

**Pamplusjim: ****Since you weren't kind enough to review and leave me some way to reply to you… here goes. ****Gee, sorry you don't like the character. But next time, I ask that you bear in mind that this is MY story, **_**I**_** am the writer, and **_**I**_** will do what a very well please as far as who will "screw" who. I have a reason for everything I put in there. I'm sure Elliot would have some **_**reserves**_** giving a pregnant woman some much needed pleasure, but I don't think he'd have guilt "out the wazoo" as you so eloquently phrased it. Trust me, I know where I'm going with this.**** If you have an issue, I'd rather lose a reader than bore someone.**

**Now that the reader chastising is done… (mind you, that was restrained for me. I'm nice until you mess with me****.) On with what I wrote in Bio.**

**Disclaimer: It seems the less I sleep, the more they're not mine… (fyi, there was construction going on right outside my window starting at 2:30 AM. I was none too pleased. And I got NO sleep… well… very little sleep.)**

_Olivia Benson's Apartment_

Olivia unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in dragging her luggage and sorting her mail.

"Hello? Ana? You here?" she called out.

Only silence met her ears. "Ana?"

_Well, where is she?_ Olivia wondered to herself as she dropped her bags and the impressive pile of mail near the delightfully familiar couch.

She pulled out her cell and hit the speed dial.

"Special Victims, Tutola speaking."

"FIN!" she squealed, happy to hear a familiar voice. "Wait, why are you answering Elliot's number?"

"LIV! How are you, gurl? _Where_ are you?"

"I'm home, where's El?"

"Good to hear your voice, too, baby girl. El is with Ana for the rest of her pregnancy. They're at his place," her good friend informed her.

"I _did_ miss you, too, Fin. But I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Go find your partner and your roommate," Fin said cutting her off.

Olivia smiled and finished the call and contemplated calling Elliot. "Nah, I'll surprise them."

She got into her car and drove to her partner's new apartment a few minutes away. She went into the building and went to knock on his door. [KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" came Elliot's muffled response.

Olivia danced excitedly on the balls of her feet.

A very rumpled Elliot Stabler flung the door open. He stared at her for a good five seconds before his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped in happy recognition. "OLIVIA SERENA BENSON! IS THAT REALLY YOU?!" he exclaimed pulling her into a bear hug.

_Now, I'm home,_ she thought happily as she melted into the embrace of her disheveled partner.

"It is. Now, where are you off to all gussied up?" she asked him taking in his appearance.

His short hair was ruffled, he wasn't wearing a shirt, the only clothing he had on was his ratty old NYPD sweatpants. He laughed. "You caught me on my way to meet Cinderella at the ball," he joked. "Actually, you just got me out of bed, Liv. Oh, that reminds me! I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable. I'm so glad you're back!" he said before pulling her into another hug. With that, he pulled away and turning on his heels, made his way back to his bedroom.

"Ana, wake up, honey! I have a surprise for you!" he called gently yet excitedly.

She groaned. "Do I have to?" she whined.

He laughed. "You'll kick yourself if you don't, trust me."

He had a huge smile on his face, so she figured something equally as huge had happened. "Ok, FINE! I'm up! I'm up!" She heaved herself into a sitting position. "This had better be good," she grumbled.

"It is," he assured her struggling to get a t-shirt over his head. "Come out to the living room when you're ready!" he said once his head popped out of the neck of the shirt and then he joyously bounded out of the room.

Ana grumbled something about perky morning people as she went in search of her robe. She tried to listen for clues as to what caused Elliot to roust her from a state of contented slumber. All she could hear were two voices, but they could have been from the tv.

She made her way out to the living room and saw Elliot was talking to a woman with auburn hair. Then the woman laughed.

"OH, MY GOD!! OLIVIA?!?!" Ana screamed.

"ANA!!!" came Olivia's ecstatic reply. Olivia got up and ran to Ana as Ana waddled in the direction of her friend.

"YOU'RE HOME! SINCE WHEN?!"

"About an hour ago! Look at you! You're about ready to burst! I don't want to sound selfish, but I wanted to be there when you had your baby," Olivia told her sheepishly.

The two sat down on the couch as they gabbed. Elliot came back in, having left during their reunion, carrying a tray with hot tea for the ladies. He set the tray down on the table and sat on the other side of Ana, draping his arm around her.

"So, Liv, tell me, where were you?" he asked, interested.

"Oregon," Liv answered as she eyed the sight before her. "I was following an environmental group… the _wrong_ environmental group. I'm sorry, is there something you guys want to tell me?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Ana blushed. "Oh, um… Elliot and I are… He's been really great for me… uh… fuck I don't know what to call whatever this is," she stumbled.

"We're comforting each other. That ass-wipe Overton got off because you weren't there to be cross examined. So, the fucker decided to take that as an invitation to come and terrorize his ex-wife-"

"EX-wife? Ana, I'm so glad you left his ass!" Liv told her. She was slightly jealous of Ana. She was having a baby and she had Elliot to warm her bed, but she didn't _blame_ her. It wasn't exactly like she had been living like a nun over in Oregon. Dean had been a good distraction, but she knew nothing would come from it.

"Anyway, one thing led to another and yea… we kinda… umm…" Elliot tried to finish.

"I get it, Elliot. I'm happy for you two," she told them trying to convince herself that she really was. "Well, I need to go unpack, I just wanted to say, 'hi'. So, hi!" _Idiot._ "Um, I'll just be going, now." She stood up and headed for the door. "I'll see you guys around."

"Liv, wait, hang on," Elliot said. He got up from the couch and pulled Ana up with him so she didn't have to try getting up on her own.

They walked over to her. First Elliot and then Ana gave Olivia a 'Welcome home, we missed you' hug.

"I missed you guys, too. There wasn't a day that I didn't think of you," Olivia said with a watery smile. She was glad to be home.

Olivia left, but not more than a minute after the elevator doors shut did Ana suddenly double over. "AH!"

"Ana! What's the matter? What can I do?" Elliot asked, worried.

"I think… I think it's time," Ana told him giddily just before another contraction hit. "FUCK THAT HURTS!"

Elliot ran over to the window just in time to see Olivia leaving his building. "LIV!" he shouted to her. "LIV! WE GOT A BABY ON THE WAY! CARE TO JOIN US?" he asked her and the entire population of New York City.

Olivia looked up at him surprised. "I'LL BRING MY CAR AROUND!" she yelled back up to him. Looks like she came home just in the nick of time!

**AN: See? I knew I had better stuff in me than that crapola I busted out about oh, eleven hours ago… (it's about 3 pm ish.) I ask that you read and review!! Kthanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So I've been having some personal revelations… and this is making me ****kinda**** go all slack on my updating and for this I am sorry… ****Nuff****' that shit… On with the baby ****poppin****'!**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone honestly think if I kindly asked Dick Wolf, he would give them to me? **

"LIV! PUT THE DAMN SIREN ON!!! SHE'S HAVING A BABY, NOT GOING TO CHURCH!!!" Elliot yelled from the back seat.

Olivia rolled her eyes, at what she wasn't sure; whether it was at Elliot for stating the obvious, or at herself for not turning on the lights and sirens first thing. She went to flip the switch, but her fingers hit only air. "Elliot, we're not in the sedan. This is my SUV," she yelled back to him and swerved around yet another ass hole that didn't know how to drive. "GET OFF THE ROAD, GRANDMA!" she shouted to the blue hair barely visible above the steering wheel. "Ana, we're almost there, don't worry!!" she called to the back of the vehicle.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAA!!!!! Hurry, Olivia!" Ana cried out in pain as another contraction hit her.

"HOLD ON!!!!" Olivia warned as she flung the car into the Emergency Room entrance to Mercy General Hospital. She hit the brakes bringing the car to a screeching halt. "I called ahead, so they're expecting us, they should have a room ready for you!"

They two detectives helped Ana out of the car. She was breathing the way she was taught in her classes. They got her into the wheel chair that an orderly brought out. "This is Ana Bianchi, we called ahead, she's having a baby," Elliot told him.

Ana was brought to the maternity ward with Elliot and Olivia hot in pursuit. "Ana, you're doing great honey!"

"You're having a baby, ANA!! OH, MY GOD, I'M SO EXCITED!" Olivia exclaimed as she ran next to Elliot. She stumbled in her heels, but Elliot didn't miss a beat as he grabbed her elbow and helped steady her, not slowing down at all.

"I got you, Liv, I thought you knew how to run in those things! Did Oregon take that out of you?" he joked.

"Elliot do me a favor," she said.

"Sure," he answered still running.

"Shut up until that baby is here."

Their conversation was cut short as the group around the Ana-bearing wheelchair came to the empty room.

Elliot and Olivia went to opposite sides of Ana's bed.

"Ana, you're doing great, honey, I'm so proud of you!" Elliot told her as he took her hand. "Ow! Crap you've got a vice grip, woman!" he yelped as she squeezed the living daylights out of his hand.

"Stabler, you're a wimp," Olivia gritted out as Ana squeezed her hand as well.

He only laughed and kissed the top of Ana's head. "You're doing great, baby, you look so beautiful!" he exclaimed.

Olivia was temporarily distracted from her pain as she watched the exchange. She could have sworn that her heart dropped into her stomach. She wished she was the one that Elliot was calling beautiful. She wished it was her forehead he was kissing. It was too much, she had to come up with a reason to get out of that room. "Someone should call the Captain and the rest of the guys," she said as she wriggled her hand out of Ana's death grip. "I'll be back soon, don't have that baby without me, honey," she said as she kissed the top of Ana's head too and booked it out of that room.

She ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom. She locked the door and leaned over the sink. "I'm happy for him, I'm happy for him, I'm happy for him, I'm happy for him. He deserves to be happy, I'm happy for him," she told her reflection, fighting the tears building in her chocolate eyes.

She took a few calming breaths and pulled out her cell phone and called Casey. "Hey, Case, Ana's having her baby right now!... Yes, I know. I'm home… Just call everybody and get your ass over here!... Mercy General… Call me when you get here…. Ok bye."

She hung up and took one last look in the mirror to be sure that she looked composed. Satisfied that she didn't look like her heart was breaking for no reason, she unlocked the bathroom door and made her way back to Ana's delivery room.

"Ok, so I called Casey and everyone is… gone… Elliot, where did they take her?" she asked the only one left in the room.

He looked up. "Liv, she lost consciousness… they're doing an emergency c-section right now," he told her.

"What?"

"Right after you left to call the guys, she kind of twitched and slumped over… the doctors came in and wheeled her away. I was told to wait here."

"Oh, my God," Olivia breathed as she slowly sat in the chair next to him.

They waited for what seemed like an eternity in silence. At some point, Casey came rushing in saying something about Olivia not answering her phone. It was all just a blur.

Finally, Dr. Hendricks came in, "She's stable and in post-op, you can go see her and her new baby girl," she told the two with a huge smile.

They jumped up and quickly followed her out of the room. "Doc, do you know what happened?"

"She had a slight complication with the pregnancy, basically the baby wanted to come out before her body was ready for it. It drove her blood pressure up to dangerous levels and that caused her to lose consciousness. She's fine now, she's resting, but if you don't excite her too much you can stay with her for about twenty minutes."

They reached her room and quietly entered.

"Hey, guys, I'm a mommy!" Ana greeted them softly.

Olivia and Elliot rushed forward to get a better look at the bundle in her arms.

"Oh, my God! Ana's she's so beautiful! What's her name?" Olivia asked, completely forgetting her earlier heartbreak.

"Melissa Olivia Bianchi. Missy for short," Ana told her smiling.

"Olivia?... wait, wait, wait… _Bianchi?_ I thought your last name was Overton."

"She divorced that ass-wipe… that's the explanation for the Bianchi at least…" Elliot answered.

"Do you mind?" Ana asked shyly.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears again, this time with happiness. "Oh, honey, you don't even need to ask!!" she told her as she hugged her friend.

"I want you two to be the godparents, will you?"

The two detectives gasped in surprise. "What? Like you two weren't expecting it?" she laughed.

Elliot leaned in and kissed her "Of course, baby, we will. I'm so proud of you!"

Olivia stood by and squeezed her friend's arm. "I'd be honored, sweetie," she said trying to ignore the sinking sensation.

"Liv, you wanna hold her?" Ana asked offering the sleeping baby to her.

Olivia smiled and took the infant in her arms, "Hey, there, Missy, I'm your Auntie Olivia," she cooed.

"Elliot, I'm kinda tired, when you two are done, will you put her in the bassinet?" Ana asked him.

"You got it, sweetheart."

Olivia was holding the baby and pacing away from the bed. She felt Elliot come behind her. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" She shivered at his breath on her neck.

"Do you love her?" Olivia was always one to ask the tough questions.

"Liv… I…"

"Olivia! There you are! I'm so glad I finally found you!"

"Dean?"

**AN: Hope ya'll ****liked**** it!!!**

**Please review!! (I know that my favorites will within like… 2 minutes. (****yes****, I mean you, PunkPrincess145, Piper-Jacko06-Butterflygirl, and SVUbaby19) )**

**There, I gave ya'll shout outs! (Cuz you deserve it!! MUAH! Love you guys!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So Ana had her baby, you're favorite band geek had a revelation about her life, Olivia asked Elliot if he loved Ana, and Dean is back in the picture…**

**Oh, I promised someone a shout-out, but I'm slightly retarded at the moment and I'm forgetting who it is… SORRY!!! Remind me in a review and I'll make a sticky note and stick it to my forehead… lol**

**Disclaimer: When will you people learn? They're not mine… well, Ana and Missy are… and Overton, but I'm not liking him at the moment, so someone else can claim ownership if they want…**

_Last time:_

_"Do you love her?" Olivia was always one to ask the tough questions._

_"Liv… I…"_

_"Olivia! There you are! I'm so glad I finally found you!"_

_"Dean?"_

He smiled and entered the room. "How are you?" he asked brightly.

Olivia handed the sleeping Missy off to Elliot. "Hi, Dean!" she exclaimed as she walked into his arms. She tilted her head up to his to accept his kiss. "I'm good! Tired, but good."

"So, I don't see you for what, two days, and you already pop out a baby?" he joked.

"Who's that, Liv?" Ana called from the bed.

"Honey, this is my case worker while I was gone, Agent Dean Porter with the FBI. Dean, this is my friend Ana Bianchi," she introduced remembering to use Ana's maiden name.

Ana shook the newcomer's hand and gave him the once over. She approved… no, she _really_ approved.

"So you were her case worker?" she asked.

"Well, we were a _bit_ more than that," Dean laughed nervously under Elliot's steely glare.

Ana looked at Olivia teasingly. "Oh, _really?_"

"Shouldn't you be resting, _Mommy_?"

"Yes, she should," Elliot stated as he sat on the side of the hospital bed, still holding the precious bundle.

"Ugh, FINE you slumber Nazis!" she grumbled. "Elliot, I demand that you relinquish my baby and escort the lovebirds out of here so I can sleep."

"Yes, Mommy," he teased. He gently placed Missy in her bassinet. He walked back over to Ana and brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you, babe. I'll be back later."

The three walked out of her room. "Oh, I forgot! Dean, this is my partner, Elliot. Elliot, this is my… Dean," Olivia belatedly introduced the two men in her life at the moment.

The two shook hands quickly and backed away from each other so one was on either side of Liv. Even though they had a body in between them, they were still eyeing each other up as if they were gun slingers, ready to shoot from 20 paces.

Olivia decided to break the tension… or at least the silence. "So, Dean, honey, what are you doing in New York so soon? I thought you weren't going to be here for a while?"

He grinned sheepishly. "You forgot to pick up your paycheck, and I saw that as an excuse to come see you," he told her pulling out and envelope.

She played it up, if not for Elliot's sake, then for her own. She needed to feel needed right then. And if Elliot got a little jealous, well, all she could think of was: payback is most certainly a bitch.

"Aw! You're so sweet to me!" she told him as she leaned up to kiss him. "So, when do you need to go back?"

"I'm catching the red-eye to DC at 12:30, but until then, I was hoping to take you out for a nice dinner and maybe let you show me the sights?" he asked tentatively, hoping that the man standing protectively behind her wouldn't bust out his standard issue side-arm and add another hole to his body.

"I'd love to, but Ana just had her baby, I'd hate to leave her here," she said sadly. As much as she wanted to hurt Elliot the way he hurt her, she didn't really want to leave her friend.

"I understand. Why don't I get some take-out and we'll all eat together?" Dean suggested. "After visiting hours are over you can show me the city's night life or something."

"Works for me. Elliot?" she demanded his permission while still seeming innocent. She was good at that.

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun," he said gruffly. "What about the guys in the waiting room? They still haven't seen the baby or Ana yet."

"Oh, right they're here, aren't they? Great! Dean, I want you to meet my co-workers and friends," she said excitedly pulling him in the general direction of the group. She was acting like a little kid with a cool new baby sitter, wanting to show him everything in the house that was even remotely cool or interesting.

They reached the waiting room, "Guys, if no one told you Melissa Olivia Bianchi was born at 12:33 pm weighing a healthy 7 lbs 5 ounces!" she exclaimed to her waiting friends.

Casey squealed with delight, Fin and Munch smiled like proud uncles and slapped each other on the back in that purely male fashion. Olivia looked over at Elliot. His face was still beet red from watching her throw herself at Dean, but there was now an entirely goofy smile plastered across his face.

"She's beautiful. Mellow, too," he boasted as if it were his own child.

After five minutes of gushing with Casey about Missy, Casey nudged her. "So, who's the hunk you dragged in here?"

"That's my case-worker from when I was in Oregon… yesterday… was it seriously yesterday? Anyways, we kinda sorta hooked up."

Casey's eyes grew wide as saucers. She gave Liv the "we're going to talk about this later, but for now, you better FUCKING INTRODUCE ME TO THIS FINE SPECIMEN!!!" look.

Olivia laughed, "Dean, would you come here? There are some important people I want you to meet."

He smiled, glad to finally be remembered. "Dean, this is ADA Casey Novak, Detectives Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola and John Munch, and my captain Don Cragen. Everyone, this is Agent Dean Porter of the FBI, he worked with me while I was away," she explained.

Casey got right up in her ear, "You mean, he worked _on_ you, Liv. You dirty, dirty slut, you're telling me all the juicy details later," she whispered, intending for only Olivia to hear, but Elliot heard her, too.

Red flashed in his eyes. He was NOT going to like this Agent Dean Porter of the FBI, he could tell.

**AN: So, I have to run to my bio lab, but hey, at least I updated. Not too much happened except for a little emotional payback (can you tell I'm kinda all "fuck guys" at the moment?). So please, R&R, let me know what you think. I'll try to update soon, but no guarantees… it's midterms.**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE! SPECIAL SHOUTOUT!

**AN: I REMEMBER WHO THE SHOUT OUT WAS FOR!!!!!!**

**LALA ITS MILEY x, that chapter was for you!!! Lol.**

**Sorry to those who saw this and were like "What?! Two in one day?! BONUS!"**

**This is not a chapter… I need to re-do some homework and you should be glad I updated at all today! Lol.**

**Muah! Be patient, like I said, it is still midterms.**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Gotta love my Bio professor!!! He cancelled class on Friday, so that means my SPRING BREAK starts a whole 3 hours earlier!!! YAY!!! I'd also like to say: Fuck snow, it's almost fucking MARCH! That is all! ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Disclaimer: should I even bother telling you guys they're not mine?**

After conversing for a while with the gang from the 1-6, Olivia and Dean made to get Chinese, but Elliot pulled her aside as she was putting her coat on.

"I need to talk to you," he stated simply.

She looked up at him, shrugging into her coat. "Can it wait until I get back with the food?"

He sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a $20. "Wait here, please." She did, but only because he said, 'please'. He never said please unless he really needed to, and she knew that.

He walked over to Dean. "Here's twenty bucks. Take a cab to Wau Meng's Chinese Take-out off of Houston. Ask George for Olivia Benson's usual, but double it, that should be enough for the four of us. Tell him to put it on my tab and I'll pay for it next week."

Dean looked relatively stupefied. "Uh… Liv is…?"

"Her and I need to talk about a uh… case we worked together that's about to go to trial," Elliot fibbed. He was jealous of Dean and he wanted him as far away from Liv as possible. Sure, he knew he was being selfish; he had Ana, and he cared for her deeply, but he had this primal need to keep Liv to himself. He had this intense feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't name whenever he thought about her.

So… he did what any selfish bastard would do: he plastered on a fake smile and gave Dean a forceful pat on the back. "See ya' when you get back with the chow!" With that, he turned and walked back to _his_ puzzled looking partner.

"He'll be back with the food in a half hour," he shrugged answering the question before she even had a chance to ask it. he came into her personal space as he did so many times before, and the effect he had on her was just as intense. "I have some things I need to say to you, but I don't want an audience. Can we go somewhere private?" he asked sincerely.

"Where?" she asked, questioning his motives only slightly.

"Roof?"

She nodded and the two headed towards the stairs.

They climbed the five flights to the roof in silence. Although, after five silent minutes on the windy rooftop, Olivia had just about enough, "Elliot, you got me up here, now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Elliot looked at her. "Liv… I- Why are you with him?"

Olivia physically took a step back. She was not expecting him to be so blunt about it. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm 'with' him because he treats me well, he seems to care for me, and he understands my job." Now, it was her turn to once again, ask the one question that had been on her mind since she saw him with Ana. "Do you love her?"

He paused and decided that the concrete rooftop held the answers to all of life's questions. "Liv… I… _care_ for her very much. She was there for me when you were gone, and I was there for her. One night it just turned into something more than friendly consolation. We both needed something more. We both had our demons festering inside of us and it just… happened… I guess."

"But do you _love _her?" she asked again.

He looked up at her. "I do. But I'm not _in_ love with her. I care too deeply for someone else." That was as close as he was getting to confessing his true feelings for his partner.

Olivia was shocked. She had just opened a Pandora's Box of hurt for herself. But, like Pandora, there was one thing left in the box: _hope_.

"Is she anyone I know?" she pried, praying that he would say it was her.

He faltered. He was trying to decide if he should tell her the truth. He opted for evasion. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I mean, he can be a dick sometimes, but then again, so can you and look at how long I've put up with you. He's _there_, you know? At the moment, I'm sick and tired of being alone, so I'll take what I can get and if something better comes along, I'm sure he will understand," she answered, letting him know that she was keeping her options open.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you avoided answering my question," she warned.

"Don't worry I didn't."

They sat on the ledge of the roof in a generally comfortable silence ruminating on their own thoughts and feelings towards the other. After a good half an hour of thinking and sporadic conversation that eventually fizzled back to silence, they decided to head back to see if Ana was up for some more company.

They walked down the five flights of stairs and made their way back to Ana's room. About three doors down, Olivia said, "He must be back, I smell my General Tso's."

He smiled. "You have the nose of a bloodhound!" he joked.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or whether I should punch you," she joked right back.

They entered the room laughing companionably to find Ana and Dean laughing at something the baby did as it lay in her arms. Ana was positively glowing as she held her baby and talked with the striking man sitting next to her.

"Elliot! Liv! Hi! Dean told me that we're all eating Chinese food! I'm so excited, I did NOT want to eat hospital food again," she exclaimed happily and made a disgusted face. This only caused Dean to roar with laughter.

He got up and walked over to Olivia and Elliot. "Honey, you never told me your friend was such a riot! She's great! Who wants food?" he asked opening the paper bag that was emitting the delicious aromas that had everyone salivating. Well, everyone except for Missy.

They all ate and joked and laughed and had a generally good time even though there were some underlying sparks between Elliot and his rival.

They were almost done when a nurse came in and told them that Ana and the baby needed to rest.

They said their good-byes, each one giving her and the baby a kiss on the forehead, including Dean.

"Bye, sweetie, I'll come by tomorrow morning," Elliot assured her.

"I'll be here, too. I want to make sure that they're treating my god-baby right!" Olivia told her as she blew a raspberry onto the giggling baby's tummy.

The two detectives made their way out, but Dean said he forgot something in the room and that he'd catch up with them. They shrugged and started heading towards the door. The plan was that Olivia would take Elliot back to his place and then take Dean to the airport after a stop or two on the way.

Dean went back into the hospital room.

"Did you forget something, Dean?" Ana asked looking around the room for something that didn't belong.

"Yeah, this," he said as he came up to the bed. He put a finger under her chin and lifter her face to his. He then placed the sweetest of kisses on her lips.

She sighs and wraps her arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss. Her lips part, granting him access to her mouth.

His tongue massages hers and she can't begin to comprehend how powerful his kiss is.

They are startled out of their embrace when Missy wakes up and begins crying for attention.

"I- I'm sorry, Anabella, I… I should go," Dean stutters, feeling stupid that he had just done that.

She's still somewhat dazed as he shuts the door behind him. "No, that's ok," she says to no one. She is brought back to the present by the cries of her baby girl.

**AN: YAY!!! I was hit by inspiration!!! Lol. Good times.**

**I would also like to send ANOTHER shout out to my new buddy (on AIM) IHeartSVU, our chats make me laugh. Very entertaining!!**

**Ugh my roomie is watching Gilmore Girls again… I might scream. It's a good show and everything, just not a 3 week long marathon of it… "where you lead/ I will follow/ any- anywhere that you tell me too" ARGH!!!!!!! Lol. REVIEW!!! thanks, lovers!**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello my lovelies!!! I don't really have much to say… except ONLY 50 SOME ODD MINUTES OF CLASS BEFORE SPRING BREAK!!! YAY!!! (too bad those 55 minutes are tomorrow… lol)**

**a few days later**

**Ok, I lied… I got as far as ONE sentence before my brain died… They didn't even make it out of the parking lot before I was like: "yep, this is going nowhere" but I'm giving this chapter another go… I apologize in advance if this sucks. **

**Disclaimer: Psh… if they were mine, I'd have to have the show moved to Pay Per View. Lol**

Dean got into the back seat of the SUV rather peeved that Stabler had taken the front next to Olivia.

The two detectives were in a lively discussion about their new god-child and they showed no interest in including him in the conversation. This pissed him off some more.

But what _really_ pissed him off is that it was _Olivia_ who barely even acknowledged that he had gotten in the car.

"She's _sooo beautiful_, isn't she, El?" she asked as she pulled into traffic.

He looked right at her when he replied.

"Yes. Yes, she is."

Dean did NOT like what was going on at all. _Idiot, you just made out with her friend who just had a baby, where is YOUR right to judge?_ a small voice inside him asked. The small voice was quickly shut up by his indignation.

Luckily, the hospital wasn't too far from Stabler's apartment building and the ride was fairly short.

"See ya tomorrow, El," she called as he got out of the SUV.

He nodded. "I'll pick you up and we'll visit her."

"Sounds good."

"Nice meeting you, Porter." Elliot said offering his hand, finally admitting there were more than just Olivia Benson and himself in the world.

Dean took the proffered hand. "Same to you, buddy."

Elliot gripped his hand tightly and stared him down as if to say "_You hurt her, I will fucking hunt you down and personally make sure you lose the ability to _PRACTICE_ the act of reproducing."_

Dean understood perfectly and only nodded, hating what he knew he was going to have to do as soon as he was closer to getting on that plane and farther away from Elliot Stabler.

"See you around, Stabler."

With that, Elliot made his way back into his lonely apartment. He looked around and realized that it was empty. Now that Olivia was off doing God knows what with Special Agent Dean Porter and Ana was in the hospital with Missy, there was no one to talk to. With a sigh, he plopped down on the couch with a beer and turned on the news.

Once Elliot was gone, Dean got into the front seat of the car with Olivia. "So, where to?" she asked congenially.

He scoffed. "Nice to know that I'm not invisible, Liv."

"What?" she asked incredulously.

He looked at her, intent on speaking his mind, but then thought better of it. "Nothing, never mind."

"Dean…" she started.

"Please, just not right now."

She shrugged, letting it go for the moment. "Ok, fine. Where to, cowboy?"

He looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head. "Cowboy?" She rolled her eyes and waited for an answer to her question.

He looked at the clock. "Well, I should really start thinking about getting to the airport… you know how hard it is to get through security nowadays," he said. He knew that he needed to tell her about Ana, to confront her about her partner, and to stop kidding himself that he had a chance with her.

She nodded and headed for JFK.

A half an hour later she pulled into the unloading lane.

Dean turned to her. "Liv, I- I kissed Ana."

She looked at him wide-eyed. "You WHAT?!"

"I kissed her. I don't know what came over me, but I did."

She just stared at him blankly, emotionless.

"I see."

"It's not like you entirely innocent," he tried to justify and watched in horror as the dead-eyed stare of Olivia Benson turned fiery.

"How the FUCK am I to blame for this, Porter? I'm not the one who kissed someone else!" she yelled, ignoring the angry honks behind her.

"You and your partner. I can tell. Did you two sleep together ever? Is that why you almost called his name whenever we had sex? Is he the reason why you never said _my_ name?" he demanded, starting to get angry. "I kissed her, because I felt something for her. It went beyond what I've ever felt for another woman, yes even you, Olivia," he said, cutting off her protest.

Her mouth was hanging open and tears threatened to fall.

"Why don't we call this what it really is, then? If you feel so passionate about it. This is a sorry attempt at something real because neither of us could find it-"

"Or admit they already had it. Liv, I've seen you with him; you're both head over heels for each other."

"We aren't. We're just partners-"

"Liv, stop fucking lying to not only me, but yourself. Everyone can see it on your face, you've fallen _hard_ for the jack ass-"

She slapped him. "Don't you EVER call Elliot Stabler a jackass."

"Just calling it like I see it. The man has two gorgeous women drooling over him and he can't choose which one he wants. I wouldn't be surprised if-"

She slapped him again. "Get. Out." she said in a deadly calm voice. "Now."

Dean didn't want to leave things with her like this, but he saw no other way. He also didn't want to risk getting slapped again and risk having to collar her for assaulting a federal officer. So, he booked it out of there.

She sat there crying. Not because Dean basically dumped her, but because she was afraid that she'd never find someone better than Elliot for her. But she couldn't risk losing his friendship over a relationship that might go south.

She finally gave in to the persistent honking behind her and pulled away from the curb. She could only think of one place to go.

_Elliot Stabler's apartment. 10:58 pm_

Elliot wondered what the pounding was. There was no reason for any pounding besides him pounding his manhood into his very welcoming partner as she moaned and clenched around him.

POUND POUND POUND POUND

_"Elliot, please…" _

He moaned.

"Open the door, Elliot."

_Wait a minute… Fuck. That was a dream wasn't it?_

Elliot cracked open his eyes and saw the tent his dream had made. "Fuck."

POUND POUND POUND POUND

"Coming, I'm coming!!" _If only._

He used every weapon in his arsenal to calm his urges.

He got up and walked over to the door. "Liv?" he asked when he opened the door to find her there with a tear stained face.

"What the hell did that jack ass do to you?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"We're over, El, Dean and I broke up. He kissed Ana."

"He did what?"

"That wasn't even the final straw. What finally did it for me was… was…" she buried her face into his bare chest.

"What, baby, what happened?"

"He called you a jack ass for not being able to pick between two women. I slapped him… twice… but it wasn't because he called you a jack ass either… it was because… because I…"

"What, Livvie? What is it, honey?" he asked holding her tight to him.

"Because I didn't like the thought that you wouldn't choose me." She looked up at him with her tear-soaked eyes. "I missed you so much, El, I wanted to hop on a plane and come right back to you." She buried her face in his neck again.

"Liv," he said softly bringing her chin up so she had to look in his eyes. "I'd always choose you," he told her.

Before she had a chance to respond or even process what was happening, his lips captured hers in a tender kiss.

**AN: Hokay, so… While my brain was NOT working at ALL on this chapter… I wrote about a third of the final chapter which should be coming up soon… depending on where the plot bunnies take me… (they're pesky like that).**

**A few more shout-outs…**

**GRANNY!!! Love ya, babe!! Feel better!! (and seriously lemme know if you're boy-toy has a brother he's willing to share…)**** And you make me smile too!!! Lol (see, here's my lurvely shoutout!!!)**

**ElliotNOliviaSVULover: (yea, I need to think of a nickname for you, cuz that is WAY too long…) I love our chats and spazzes about… well… anything and everything L&O related… and those NOT related lol.**

**To my other loves, (and you know who you are… I just don't have the time or energy to type out personal shout-outs to each and everyone of you, I thank you for riding my ass about this chapter… it was much needed. But now you have it, so LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!! Jk lol.**

**Reviews are my life!!! k thanks!**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: HI ALL!!! So I realize that I promised some of you an update before my break was up… well, obviously THAT didn't happen. But I got to thinking… I probably should have put part of this at the end of the last chapter… so I'm gunna pretend like I didn't do that and I'm going to continue with what I should have done in the first place. ****Lol**

**MAJOR MAJOR PROPS to Ad Hominem Argument and Tos (just cuz I love both of ya'll) for helping me out with this one like BIG TIME... this chapter wouldn't be NEARLY as fantabulous as it is right now (if I do say so myself... and I do. :D) without Granny's help!!! LOVE MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (and I hope you get better, hon!) I seriously can barely take full credit for this one, she is THAT amazing (I'm talking about one person here). Read and Review!!! (o and ENJOY!) lol**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

_"He called you a jack ass for not being able to pick between two women. I slapped him… twice…__" She __flatered__, chewed her bottom lip her eyes trained on the ground.__"B__ut it wasn't because he called you a jack ass either… it was because… because I…"_

_"What, __Livvie__? What is it, honey?" he asked holding her tight to him._

_"Because I didn't like the thought that you wouldn't choose__ me."__ She looked up at him __with __tear__-soaked eyes. "I missed you so much, El, I wanted to __catch__the soonest flight __and come right back to you." She buried her face in his neck again._

_"Liv," he said softly bringing her chin up so she had to look in his eyes. "I'd always choose you," he told her._

_Before she had a chance to respond or even process what was happening, his lips captured hers in a tender kiss._

Olivia moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss only to be interrupted by the ringing of Olivia's cell, forcing them out of their embrace and ripping a frustrated groan from both of them.

"Benson… yes, he's with me as well…" Elliot watched as his partner's face quickly changed from frustration to intense worry. "Oh, my GOD! Are you sure?!... Okay, don't touch anything, we'll be right there!" she exclaimed.

"What happened?" Elliot asked already throwing on a t-shirt and shrugging into his coat.

"We have to go to the hospital! Ana and Missy are missing! They've searched everywhere and haven't found them. Security is pouring over the tapes right now." Olivia informed him as they ran to her SUV.

"Elliot! She just gave birth! What if something terrible happened to her?"

Elliot grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "Liv, we're not going to let anything happen to her, I promise."

She looked up at him wide-eyed, slightly shocked by the intensity of his words, the intensity of his touch. Without another word, she climbed into the driver's seat, his words ringing in her ears. Before Elliot had even shut his door fully, she slammed her foot on the gas pedal, the momentum flinging both of them backwards into the headrests as she catapulted the vehicle in the direction of the hospital. Elliot knew not to say anything, not that he wanted to at the moment. Olivia Benson was on a mission to find her friend and god-baby and nothing was going to stand in her way, and he figured for his safety, he would just sit back and watch the lights of the city whirl past through the window. Holding onto the arm rests with all his might, almost fearful for his life, Elliot resisted the urge to cry out when she narrowly missed a collision with an abandoned hot dog stand as she jumped the curb in the middle of a turn. Luckily, it was fairly late so there wasn't too much traffic on the side streets.

Due to her frantic driving, wide turns, and high speeds, they arrived at the hospital in record time, both jumping out of the vehicle. For her it was to find her friend and god-child, for him it was the saving grace of concrete. Elliot's heart was beating like a jackhammer as he rushed to keep up with his partner. If this were any other situation, he would have said something about the risks she had taken, not only with her own life, but with his as well, but this wasn't any situation. She double parked and ran into the building where she found Ana's doctor pacing at the entrance waiting for them.

"Detectives, I just got a call from security, they've found something." Turning on his heel the doctor turned to lead the way towards security, Olivia on her heel.

Elliot caught up in time to her the end of the conversation. "We've been through security before, doc, I'm sure you have other patients," he offered.

The doctor seemed to weigh the idea before nodding and wishing them luck. "I hope you find them," she said before heading off towards her other patients.

The two detectives ran to the security room, making their way through the maze-like building with ease.

"What do you have?" Olivia demanded flashing her badge at the security guards.

Moving aside to make room for the detectives, the guard pressed the play button and gathered around and watched in silence as images filled the screen.

Elliot stood with a clenched jaw behind Olivia and was horrified at what he saw on the screen. Jason Overton, dressed as an orderly, slipped into Ana's room with ease. There was no sign of life in the hall, nor from the door of her room for thirty seconds until he came out of the room, pushing an unconscious Ana in a wheel chair and somehow managing to carry a still-sleeping Missy. Ana was slumped over in the chair, her head hanging to one side causing her ebony hair to obscure her face. Feeling Olivia tense up as she stood in front of him, he rested his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. Running small circles over her shoulder to ease her apprehension. They watched as Jason made his way out of the hospital unhindered. His jaw clenched painfully when Overton callously shoved Ana into a white unmarked van before speeding out of the lot.

They all concentrated fervently as they watched the five minute video come to a stop, trying to find something that they could have missed. Gray and black blurred the screen.

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair, cocked an eyebrow.

"Play it again," she commanded, stepping closer to the TV. Her brown eyes that caught every detail crinkled with recognition and she crooked a finger at Elliot beckoning him closer.

He leaned in closer to the screen. "What is it?" he asked wondering what had caught her attention.

"Look at the timestamp."

He squinted his eyes to read the grainy numbers. "10:03 pm."

"We left five minutes before the ass-wipe took her!" he realized.

Pissed off that Overton had been so close without him knowing it, Elliot kicked the nearest chair, sending it crashing into the drywall behind the desk.

"Why isn't his ass already in jail?" she demanded of Elliot. "What about his officer assault charges?"

Elliot flipped out his cell phone and hit the speed dial. "You weren't there for his trial. He got off on a fucking Constitutional loophole," he explained as he waited for someone to pick up the phone at the station. "Cap, we have a situation…"

It dawned on her. "The right to face his accuser… FUCK THE SIXTHAMENDMENT! NOW LOOK WHAT HE'S GONE AND DONE!!"

"White unmarked van… uh hang on let me check…" he said into the phone. "Hey, magnify that," he told the security guard and pointed to the license plate on the van. The security guard did as he asked and the license plate number became visible on the screen. Elliot read off the number as the captain typed it into his computer. "… Fuck! Of course, he stole the van and switched plates," Elliot repeated for Olivia's benefits. "Okay, Cap, let us know what's going on, we're going to look around here a bit, see if we find anything." He closed the phone. "They've put out an APB for the vehicle and they're checking on everything we know about Overton. We'll get him, Liv, don't worry."

"I know. Let's just check out the crime scene and see if we can find anything to nail this bastard with," Liv said as she marched out of the security office and made her way to Ana's room.

They flashed their badges to the security guard posted there and went in.

The room looked the same as it had when they had left it after eating with Ana and Dean. Nothing was disturbed; it looked as if Ana had simply taken Missy for a walk around the hospital. The only glaring difference was the definite absence of Ana and her newborn.

"There wasn't much of a struggle," Elliot stated the obvious.

Olivia looked up at Elliot, sarcasm evident from the purse of her lips. "She just gave birth and were you _really_ expecting the _baby_ to put up a fight?" Olivia snapped.

"No, what I'm saying is that he must have surprised Ana. Don't snap at me, Liv, she's my friend, too."

"You guys are a bit more than friends, I'd say," Olivia muttered under her breath, not meaning for Elliot to hear her, but he did.

"Liv, I… fuck… Yeah, we slept together, but it was for comfort… it just sort of… happened. Ok?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"I agree, let's focus on getting Ana and Missy home safe and sound, alright?"

She nodded. "Elliot, look!" She grabbed a latex glove and picked up a soggy rag on the floor next to the bed.

"Could just be something a nurse used to wipe up a spill or something," Elliot rationalized, hoping that it wasn't what he actually thought it was.

"Only one way to find out," she said. Before Elliot could protest, she held the rag to her nose for less than a second before jerking it back right away. She didn't inhale enough of the fumes to render her unconscious, but it was enough to make her incredibly unsteady on her feet.

She swayed for a second as the room swam in front of her. He caught her before she collapsed and lowered her to the chair she had just vacated a scant few hours ago after dinner.

"Chloroform," she stated simply.

"Yeah, no shit, the rag must have been soaked in it for it to still be that potent," he told.

Elliot kept searching the room still holding the drugged rag. Olivia studied the offensive object in his hand. "El… the rag… I think there's something written on it."

Elliot flattened out the cloth. "It's smudged, but I think it's a message." He looked at it more closely, taking care not to inhale the fumes. "He wanted us to find this." With a concentrated glare Elliot held the rag away from him, began to read. "'Detectives, If you want to see my Anabelle and my kid, you'll do as exactly as I say. Detective Stabler is to drop off …" he stopped and his face paled.

"Elliot! What is it? Did the fumes get to you, too?"

"No, Liv, he wants me to drop you off at the Lydia Motel. And then get a cab home. Leaving you and the car…"

"So, we'll do that."

"No, Liv, he wants me to make sure you're unconscious… that's why he left the rag. There's a puddle where you found it… he wants me to use it on you and handcuff you in the backseat. I couldn't do that. I could never hurt you."

"So don't hurt me. I'll pretend to be unconscious and you can leave the handcuffs really loose. We _need_ to do this. Does he say by what time?"

Elliot looked back at the message and then the clock. "An hour from now."

She took a deep breath. "Call the Captain."

**MUAHAHAHA!!!! Review... (wait for it...)... NOW! **


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: This goes out to the wonderful lovelies who still talk to me on here and bug me about this even though I haven't updated in FOREVER!! seriously, I am so sorry about that guys! But this goes out to my pests (whom I love SO dearly!) You know who you are!**

**So sorry for the delay! I've been SWAMPED with homework and drama!! And now I'm sick. yay. **

'**Nuff about me, I've made you wait too damn long!**

**Ok, so I'm done with school and the homework part does not apply… but the drama does in spades. **

**Disclaimer: they sure as hell weren't in my Easter basket! (Yes, I did indeed have anf Easter basket… my dad is a little kid and lives vicariously through my brother and me)**

_Last time:_

"_Elliot! What is it? Did the fumes get to you, too?"_

"_No, Liv, he wants me to drop you off at the Lydia Motel. And then get a cab home. Leaving you and the car…"_

"_So, we'll do that."_

"_No, Liv, he wants me to make sure you're unconscious… that's why he left the rag. There's a puddle where you found it… he wants me to use it on you and handcuff you in the backseat. I couldn't do that. I could never hurt you."_

"_So don't hurt me. I'll pretend to be unconscious and you can leave the handcuffs really loose. We need to do this. Does he say by what time?"_

_Elliot looked back at the message and then the clock. "An hour from now."_

_She took a deep breath. "Call the Captain."_

The plan was set.

Elliot was to bring her to the hotel and pretend to use the chloroform to knock Liv out. Then, he was supposed to handcuff her loosely in the back of the SUV and leave the car in the parking lot. Liv was supposed to pretend that Elliot had used the chloroform on her, leaving her unconscious.

"Olivia, I don't want to leave you alone with him," he said from his place on his usual cot in the cribs.

"If I don't do this Ana won't live to watch her baby grow up, El. I _need_ to do this," she told him as she sat down next to him.

He looked at her, his emotions running wild. He engulfed her in his arms.

She buried her face in his neck and inhaled his scent that was uniquely Elliot. She had grown to love the smell of him and tried to memorize everything about this man, just in case something happened to her.

"You die and I'll kill you, Liv," he whispered into her hair seeming to read her mind.

She laughed, "That doesn't make any sense, Stabler."

"I don't care. Love rarely does."

_What?_ She pulled back. "What did you say?"

"Olivia Benson, I'm in love with you and I don't want to let you put yourself in danger." With that said, he pulled her back into his embrace, but this time, he made sure that their lips met.

For all of a millisecond she tensed under his lips before finally succumbing to her innermost desires. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

She moaned throatily when his tongue begged access into her mouth. Tongues dueled for dominance as Elliot pulled her closer to him, pressing his body as close to hers as possible.

Time seemed to stand still for the partners. Sights and sounds faded into the depths of their subconscious. All that was real to them was each other.

All of it was too much for Olivia and she was on the verge of tears from the sheer volume of emotion inside of her.

Elliot pulled back to look at her. "Olivia, what's wrong? What did I do?" he asked sincerely.

Olivia crumbled under his unlimited kindness. "Oh, God!" she cried out, finally letting the tears flow. "You- you didn't d-do anything!"

He pulled her to him again, this time in comfort. "Hush, baby, I'm here," he said softly as he gently rocked back and forth.

That was how they stayed until Munch knocked on the door to let them know that it was time to go.

"Thanks, John," Olivia told him as she stood up and wiped away her tears, ashamed that she had let them fall to begin with. "God! Sorry, I'm such a mess!" she said as she half-heartedly chuckled at herself.

"Olivia…" John started.

"I'll see you around, Munch, don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily!" she joked, not really feeling the humor. Despite her reassurances, she gave him an extra hug as she left. "See ya, old man."

She went down to the parking garage where she found Elliot waiting for her.

"Olivia!" came a shout from behind her.

"Captain, you didn't have to see me off."

"Like hell I didn't! Now, you make sure that you get Ana and Missy and get them and yourself back safe and sound!" he told her as he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, Cap', I'll have them home by breakfast," she assured him.

"Go," he said simply.

She nodded and made her way to the waiting SUV.

Morales had set the SUV up with the finest in GPS tracking systems. So the squad could follow him Overton wherever he took them.

Olivia got into the backseat.

"You're supposed to be unconscious before we leave, so try not to make any moves, just in case he's watching us," Elliot warned as he loosely handcuffed her to the headrest in front of her as per Overton's instructions.

"I know, Elliot. This isn't the first time I've done something like this." She lay down uncomfortably due to the handcuffs restricting her movement.

The drive to the hotel was silent for the most part. The only sound was Elliot's harsh breathing. He pulled into a parking spot. "I guess, this is where I leave you… Liv it's not too late, you can change your mind," he said barely moving his lips as he uncorked the chloroform bottle and doused the rag leaving it near, but not too near, Olivia's face. He hoped that Overton wouldn't take his time about getting out to the SUV so that Olivia was able to wiggle out of the handcuffs and take a shot at him using the gun that was hidden under the seat in front of her.

"I'm not going to," she told him with a shaky voice. "I'll be fine, I promise, El."

Elliot made to get out of the SUV. "El?" she called softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

"Liv-"

"You should go, he will wonder what's taking you so long to leave an unconscious body."

"I love you, come back to me safe," he told her as he heaved himself out of the SUV using all his willpower to resist jumping back in the driver's seat and tearing out of the parking lot.

And then it was time to wait.

"See honey? I told you they he would do as I said," Jason Overton taunted as he overlooked the parking lot, holding baby Missy.

"Jason, you don't have to do this, please, just let Missy go with Elliot and Olivia. I-I'll do whatever you want. Please, just don't hurt her!" Ana begged from her place on the old mattress in the middle of the motel room. Her hand and feet were bound with duct tape and her eyes were covered with a dirty bandana.

Missy had been crying ever since Overton had taken them from the hospital.

"God! Can't you get this pain in the ass to shut the fuck up?!" he yelled dropping the baby roughly on the bed next to Ana.

Sensing instead of seeing her infants decent, she screamed and lunged to catch her newborn, only to be stopped by the duct tape.

"How can you be so cruel to your own daughter?" she asked.

"She ain't mine. She'd respect me if she were mine!"

"She's only a few hours old!" Ana argued.

"Bitch, don't disagree with me!" he yelled at her, backhanding her, knocking her out cold next to the still screaming baby.

"Shit, now how am I going to get them to the car?"

He went over to the sink in the corner of the room and filled a cup with water. He walked back over to the mattress and dumped it on Ana.

She coughed and sputtered.

"Oh, good! You're up." He grabbed his pocket knife and cut her bonds uncaring if he cut her. "Pick up that thing and get it to shut up. We're going for a ride and I don't feel like dealing with screaming shit the whole way to Louisiana," he told her ruthlessly.

She picked up Missy and cooed to her child. "She's hungry."

"You can feed her on the way. Let's go, bitch."

He opened the door waiting for her to lead. When she didn't move right away, he reached behind him and pulled out the gun from the back of him pants. "I SAID LET'S GO, BITCH!" he yelled, cocking the gun and pointing it at her.

She gasped and held baby Missy closer to her and away from the barrel of the gun protectively as she walked past him into the dingy hallway.

"Move," he demanded pushing her forward with the gun to her back.

**AN: Once again, sorry for the INCREDIBLE delay. I hope you liked it. I figured you guys didn't want to wait any longer, so I didn't send this to my beta so all mistakes are mine and it's not half as good as the last one was. **

**Review anyways.**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: So, I'm trying not to be a loser and update with a decent amount of timeliness despite the fact that I rather kind of enjoyed you people hounding me to update! (Just kidding, please don't!)**

**So, um… this just kinda happened… but this is the last chapter. I know! I wasn't expecting it either. It's kinda an angsty ending, just to warn you.**

**Please read and review as usual.**

**Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Deal with it.**

**Last time:**

"_Oh, good! You're up." He grabbed his pocket knife and cut her bonds uncaring if he cut her. "Pick up that thing and get it to shut up. We're going for a ride and I don't feel like dealing with screaming shit the whole way to Louisiana," he told her ruthlessly._

_She picked up Missy and cooed to her child. "She's hungry."_

"_You can feed her on the way. Let's go, bitch."_

_He opened the door waiting for her to lead. When she didn't move right away, he reached behind him and pulled out the gun from the back of him pants. "I SAID LET'S GO, BITCH!" he yelled, cocking the gun and pointing it at her._

_She gasped and held baby Missy closer to her and away from the barrel of the gun protectively as she walked past him into the dingy hallway. _

"_Move," he demanded pushing her forward with the gun to her back._

Olivia was getting light headed. "God, El, why did you soak that rag so thoroughly?" she asked the empty car. _And why did he have to put it so damn close to my face? Where is Overton? What's taking him so long?_

If he waited much longer, she wouldn't be able to wiggle her way out of the handcuffs let alone grab the gun and be able to take a steady shot.

Just as her vision was beginning to darken, the door was wrenched open and fresh air kept her semi-drugged mind to keep from succumbing to complete unconsciousness.

She heard a familiar gasp, "Olivia!" but she was in too much of a stupor to respond. She felt a small bundle placed in the cradle her handcuffed hands made which she took to be Missy.

"Oh, great! Looks like Stabler is good for something," came Jason's gravelly voice. He picked up the rag near her face and handed it to Ana. "Here, babe, breathe deeply."

"N-no! Please, Jason, I-I…"

Olivia heard the distinct sound of a body slumping against another.

"Just to make sure Elliot didn't try anything…" she heard him say just before the sugary sweet smell of chloroform engulfed her once again, ushering her into the merciful darkness.

Olivia groaned and pried her protesting eyes open. "What the…? Where are we?" she thought aloud. She took in the high ceiling and the distant gray cinder block walls. There were support beams from the hard floor to the ceiling about 50 feet above their heads and dirty windows lining the ten feet before the roof.

"Oh, my God! Olivia!" Ana crawled quickly over to her friend having woke a few minutes earlier.

"Ana? Are you okay? Where's Missy?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, I only woke up a little bit ago," Ana told her while working on the duct tape that bound Olivia's hands behind her back. As hard as she tried to keep them in, the new mother cried with concern for her baby.

Olivia took in their surroundings. If she had to guess, she'd say that they were in a factory. Judging by the slightly muffled steamer horns, she figured they were probably near the water.

As soon as her hands were free she wrapped her arms around the scared woman in front of her. "Hush, Ana. Everything is going to be alright. I promise," she assured her.

Suddenly, they were startled apart by the sharp sound of clapping. "Beautiful performance, Olivia. You were right, you _did_ miss your calling as an actress. I almost believed you, myself. But we both know that I know it was just an act to get my Anabelle away from your partner. Thanks so much for your help," Overton said as he entered the large concrete room.

Ana looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked with laughter in his voice. "Olivia helped me set this whole thing up! Just so she could get Elliot Stabler to herself."

"What?!" Olivia exclaimed jumping to her feet only to have her knees buckle under the unexpected weight. "Ana, please, don't listen to him! He's lying. I would never do anything to hurt you!"

"Olivia… is what he's saying true?" Ana asked slowly getting up.

"No! How can you believe him? He's done nothing but hurt you and turn you into a victim! Ana, you're like a sister to me!" Olivia tried to make Ana understand that her husband, her abuser, was lying to turn her against Olivia.

"You're free to go, Olivia, thanks for all your help in bringing my wife back to me," Overton told her keeping with his lie.

Olivia stood her ground from her place on the cold floor. "I'm not going anywhere without Ana and Missy," she told him defiantly. She looked to Ana. "Please, you have to believe me. If you want Elliot, you can have him, just please, don't believe what that man is telling you," she begged.

"That's enough of your acting, Detective," Jason interrupted. He dragged Ana over to a waiting chair by a support beam and pulled out the handcuffs that had restrained Olivia not long before. He used them to hand cuff Ana's wrists around the support, effectively destroying any chance she had of escaping.

"C'mon, you're leaving now," he told Olivia as he grabbed her upper arm and yanked her up against his chest.

"Fine, but can I please just say one last thing to her? There's something I want her to know and then I'll leave peacefully," Olivia said feigning compliance.

Overton rolled his eyes at the inconvenience. "Fine, make it quick. I got a boat to catch."

Olivia wrenched her arm out of his grasp and walked over to the petrified yet angry Ana.

She knelt under Ana's betrayed gaze and spoke in a low voice so Jason wouldn't hear it. "Ana, I'm not leaving you with him. I would never do any of the things he says I did."

"Why should I believe you?" Ana asked harshly.

"If I wanted you out of the way, would I tell you that those are trick handcuffs? The key hole is a release button. Press it and the handcuffs open. Wait until I have him out of the room and then make a run for it. I'll find Missy. Run to the nearest phone and call the police, okay? Keep looking mad at me so he thinks you don't believe me," she whispered quickly.

Ana maintained her glare as Overton jerked Olivia away from the fair woman.

"That's enough good-byes for me, thanks. Time for you to go." He raised the gun in his hand and brought the butt of it squarely onto Olivia's head.

She crumbled under the blow. He picked her up carelessly and left Ana in the room alone.

_Shit! Now she can't save my baby! I have to!_

Ana depressed the key hole on the hand cuffs and was less than surprised when she heard the click of the catch releasing.

Instead of searching for the exit as Olivia had instructed, she went in search of Missy.

Little did she know, Jason had her infant and was quickly making his way with the babe onto an awaiting boat after dumping the unconscious detective unceremoniously on the pavement of the parking lot outside the factory.

As he sped away he looked back at the building. "Till death do us part, right Ana?" he asked of no one. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a detonator. "I hate to part and all, but oh well!" With that he pressed the button and laughed as he watched the decrepit structure explode floor by floor from the bottom up.

"Sorry, honey, mommy is gone now," he said to the crying baby on the floor next to him as he revved the engine of the speedboat and rocketed them towards open waters.

Elliot pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car when he saw and unconscious heap on the pavement. "Jesus! Liv!" he called out.

"Hmm?" she moaned in reply. "Oh, my God, Ana! Elliot, she's still inside with Overton and Missy!" she exclaimed.

She got to her feet as quickly as she could with Elliot's help only for both of them to be blown back as the building in front of them blew up.

"ANA! NO!!" she screamed trying to get up and run into the flaming building, ignoring the pain from her bruised ribs, the result of being blown back onto her stomach unexpectedly.

"Liv! Stop! It's too late! You can't go in there!" Elliot told her through his tears as he held her back from running to her friend's aid. "If she was in there, she's gone now," he cried into her shoulder when she stopped fighting him.

"Elliot… Ana… and Missy… they were both in there. I wasn't out long enough for them t- to…" The grief of losing her friend and goddaughter in such a horrific way destroyed her hard outer shell just as the explosives destroyed the building in front of her.

She watched in horror as the factory burned more and more, taking away what little hope she had that Ana and Missy had somehow survived.

An hour later, Olivia had been patched up by the medics that had arrived on scene, defiantly refusing to go to the hospital.

Elliot was talking with the fire fighters that had evaluated the still-blazing inferno. They only confirmed what the detectives already knew. The explosion was planned.

Olivia waved away the paramedic that was attending to her injuries and got up. She walked towards her partner, but stopped short.

They stood about three feet apart from each other.

Chaos was all around them as they stared at each other across the short gap.

The parking lot was crowded as smoke and steam swirled around them in the orange light of dawn. They were still reeling from the loss of two people they cared for deeply, one of them an innocent infant.

His emotions were too much, he had just realized how short life was to waste it not being with the one he loved. He closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms.

Her mouth opened in questioned, but her question was swallowed as his mouth covered hers. She instantly responded as her eyes fluttered shut giving in to the moment.

She tangled her fingers into his short hair drawing him closer, her tongue dancing a devilish tango with his.

His hands roamed over her body; reading her as a blind man reads Braille; trying to memorize every nuance of her form; making sure she was really there, really alive.

His hands pulled her hard against him.

She gasped when the sudden move had her hitting her bruised ribs, the pain bringing the real world speeding back to her; the reality of what just happened slamming into her with full force.

She pulled away, feeling guilty for indulging in the incredible pleasure of Elliot's lips not an hour after witnessing Jason do the unthinkable to Ana and his own child.

"Elliot… I… I can't-"

He silenced her protests with another kiss.

"You can, Liv, you can." He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "I almost lost you. I was so scared I'd never see you again."

They stood like that oblivious to the mayhem that was going on around them.

"Liv-" Elliot started. "Liv- I… Promise you'll never leave me again… please…" he whispered.

She just let her tears flow freely as she sobbed.

"Marry me. You mean so much to me, I love you. I don't want to lose you again, please, just marry me, Olivia," Elliot begged through his own tears.

She pulled away from him. Her heart was breaking, but she knew what she had to do. "El… don't… not now, please."

"Liv, please, marry me!" he begged again this time falling to his knees in front of her.

"I just- I just can't Elliot. Not right now," she told him hugging herself to try to keep the pain at bay. "Please…." She turned away from him and walked over to the waiting ambulance.

"Just take me to the hospital, please. These bruises hurt more than they should."


	20. A final thank you

So, I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as it kicked my ass to write. (hardee har har)

Keep an eye out for the sequel which will be sometime around the time I finish "The Basement" (shameless plug, I know.)

Also, please don't be mad at me for the way I ended this. All will be explained in the sequel. I promise, you will forgive me for what I did. (It had to be done, really.)

Thank you to those who read this story from the beginning, I'd give you all shout outs, but its 4:15 in the morning and I just can't think of all of your names on here. But you know who you are, so it's all good!

Thanks again! now, go read my other stuff!


	21. Teaser for Sequel IDEAS NEEDED!

**AN: hokay, so I know I haven't updated in FOREVER!! but I promised a sequel to this story… I was sitting outside waiting for my class to start and I started writing because I had a moment of brilliance. It's not much, but here is a teaser for the sequel which I will hopefully start to write soonish. **

**Oh, and for those who have been listening to me crab and moan about my man troubles, fear not! I won, and my man is well… MINE. Lol. If you care to know more about it, message me, and I'll dish ******

**It's not much, but it's something. It's a VERY short teaser.**

**Disclaimer: not mine. Dick Wolf doesn't want to share them ******

She was floating in a dark pool of pain, only dimly aware of the faint steady beeping that kept track of her pulse.

_Where is my baby? Where is Missy?_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

"Liv, talk to me. Open the door," came his insistant voice.

The auburn haired detective rolled over covering her head with the blanket, wincing as the move pained her bruised body.

"Go away, Elliot. I have three days left of sick leave to bury myself in," she replied too quietly for ever her own ears to hear.

_What did I do? How could I let him kill her and take that innocent baby?_

Olivia Benson, hardass detective, closed her eyes and drifted into a troubled sleep.

**AN: That's all, folks! Review and tell me what you think. Also, if you have any ideas, I welcome them wholeheartedly. Even if you think your idea sucks, let me decide the suckiness of it. lol. I'm pretty much desperate for anything to go on. I just know that there needs to be a sequel because this story ending with a lot of questions unanswered.**


End file.
